Plans
by RunningWithScalpels78
Summary: He's not a relationship kinda guy, and she's not a one night stand kinda girl. What do they do? They make a plan. McStizzie
1. Every good story has a to start in a bar

Plans

So I want my McStizzie and I want it like last week. I can't handle seeing their hotness on the screen without there being more. They are just so hot. I'm pretty sure my television will explode when it gets time for first smooches, because they are hot individually but you put that hotness together and wowza! Anyway back to my point….Mark isn't a relationship kinda guy and Izzie doesn't do one night stands. How do we fix this? Read and see……..read and see.

Izzie absentmindedly stirred her drink as Christina rambled on about how wonderful it is that Meredith lived. Izzie was thrilled and overjoyed that Meredith was still with them, but after a week of joyful Christina she was becoming snarky Izzie. It was like around each other they switched personalities. Christina was trying to get her attention. "Izzie, are you even listening?" "Ummm sort of, I have a lot on my mind. I'm sorry" It wasn't a complete lie. She was thinking about Meredith coming home in a few days and trading babysitting Meredith with McDreamy in shifts. "Well do you or do you not think we should get Meredith a present?" Ok now she was scary. "Uhh yea. I'm going to the ladies room." Izzie quickly vacated her barstool.

Mark was currently ignoring Derek. He thought it would be a great idea to get him a drink after all they had been through the past week. Derek was so high on life that Mark was getting nauseous from the fumes. He downed the last of his drink and ordered another one. "Mark I think I'm going to ask her to marry me." "What?" "I love her…….I LOVE HER" "Ok ok, but so soon after her almost drowning and freezing to death? She might need some time to recover." "I know but still I love her so much." Mark was getting uncomfortable. Crazy in love Derek was creepy. Not to mention he wasn't a fan of the marriage talk for one reason or another, and Derek had been hinting around it all week. "I think I'm going to the restroom." Mark smoothly slid out of the booth.


	2. Be My Escape

**Reviews empower me and cause me to write McStizzie. Which I am upset to report Microsoft Word does not recognize as a word. You are all beautiful reviewers. I hope this chapter brings you joy. This and the last chapter are more of a set up. Next chapter will bring some hotness but the next will bring it all. The more reviews the more I update. Ball is in your court, but I do plan to have the next chapter out tonight some time. (and Addisex will get some action. Not a whole lot but it wouldn't be a square with only two points now would it.)**

I don't own the characters or the bar. Hell I don't even own the bar stool.

Izzie had spent a little too long in the bathroom staring at the mirror in her escape from Christina. She realized this and with a despondent sigh she turned around and headed out the door. She accidentally bumped into someone on her way out. This caused her look up, and who did she see? None other than McSteamy himself. "I'm sorry Dr. Sloan." Was all she could manage, because he had his McSteamy smirk plastered on his face, and it was causing her to lose some of her motor skills. "Just watch it next time Stevens." He continued to smirk as she regained her composure and walked away.

Christina has left the barstool and was talking animatedly with Derek Shepherd in a booth across the bar so Izzie decided to reunite with her barstool. As soon as she sat down Joe came over to her and smiled. "Hey sweetie, what's gottcha lookin' so down?" Izzie smiled at Joe. He was just so loveable. "Nothing really. Christina is just giving me a headache with her chirpiness. I'm usually the happy cheery Rainbow Bright of the group." "Well this drink is really watered down can I get you something else." "Surprise me." She said this with a real Izzie smile.

Mark had just came out of the bathroom and realized that Yang had taken his seat and that she and Derek were having a happy party. He scanned the room and noticed that Izzie Stevens was at the bar alone. Well he couldn't have that. A hot blonde should never be alone at a bar, at least not while Mark Sloan was there. He walked over to the booth to retrieve his drink. "Where are you going?" Derek asked as Mark picked up his drink preparing to leave. "See that hot blonde…I'm gonna take her home." He replied half jokingly. Half. Christina laughed. "Izzie would never go home with you. Besides you live in a hotel." "Home is where you hang your hat Yang." "Mark you can't seduce Dr. Stevens." "I can and I will." With that he walked away. Christina and Derek exchanged glances and laughed. "I know Izzie, and I know he doesn't have a chance."

Mark Sloan walked over and sat on a stool next to Izzie. She glanced at him and then turned her attention back to her drink. He looked at her with a smile and with out missing a beat he said "Dr. Stevens do wanna have a one night stand with me?" Izzie slowly turned her head to look at him. She stared at him with an unreadable expression before turning her attention down the bar a little way to the bartender. "Joe, I'm gonna need something a lot stronger." Joe was confused "Stronger than straight Vodka?" "Oh Yeah."


	3. Good Directions

**I love you reviewers. Because I love you, I'm keeping my promise. I wasn't sure about it until I re-read it. Now I really like it. I hope you do to. If you do hit the blue button to review. ;)**

"Dr. Stevens, you didn't answer my question." Mark was smiling at her contemplating her response. "That would be hell no, Dr. Sloan." She replied calmly for she had gotten used to his direct abruptness. "Damn." Something about that response made her laugh a little. Mark was pleased he made her laugh. "So, Dr. Stevens why is a hot girl such as your self sitting alone at a bar?" "Dr. Sloan I'm not alone. You are darkening my barstool." "Fair enough but what about before I got here." "Christina was here we were celebrating and then I escaped to the bathroom." "Ahhh" "Yes." "So why won't you sleep with me?" "You don't ever stop do you?" She was only mildly annoyed; after all he was Mark Sloan. "Well I'm not a one-night stand, short fling kind of girl." "You have never had a one night stand." "Nope" "Never" "Never" "Wow. I have to say I'm impressed, and I think you should start with me." "Ha. I bet you do." Izzie would usually get really upset but she had enough alcohol to mellow her out to the point she wasn't really fazed by his prying. "So Dr. Sloan if you want me to sleep with me _so badly_ why don't you trying some other approach like wooing?" "Stevens wooing involves time and work, and I don't like to put in more work than my charm and smile." She smirked at him. "Not a relationship kind of guy?" "Guess not." "Guess that's for the best seeing as you are my boss and all." "That hasn't stopped any of your friends. What's the score now 4 out of 5?" Izzie sighed. He was right. Technically Alex wasn't with Addison, but the eye sex was getting out of hand and it wouldn't be long before it escaladed. She was beginning to feel left out. "It's kind of funny how we are both single." "How is that Stevens?" "If we are going to talk about our secret pain call me Izzie." "How is that Izzie?" "Not to sound conceded, because I don't mean it that way at all, but I'm hot. Not only am I hot your McSteamy. We shouldn't be sitting at a bar alone." "What should we do about it?" "I don't know" Izzie knew she was ready to move on. She wanted to feel wanted. She still wasn't sure that she was ready to have a full blown relationship though. So she figured she would just have to wait around. The thing is she hated to wait.

Two hours and a few drinks more (on Izzie's part), they were having a good conversation and Mark was surprised. He liked this Izzie. She wasn't riding his ass for being one. They talked quiet a bit. Mostly it was about work and their coworkers and supply closet affairs. He learned more about Seattle Grace in those two hours than all the months he had been there. Also in those two hours he had learned about her culinary skills, eaten 27 peanuts, and yelled at some random guy that made a snide remark to Izzie about certain parts of her anatomy. All in all it was a very productive night. To bad he wasn't a relationship kind of guy, Izzie would definitely be a great choice. Then he had an idea.

Izzie was amazed she was still sitting here talking to Mark Sloan. Amazing still was the fact that she was enjoying her self. They had talked a lot, and she had watched him eat 27 peanuts and thanked him for yelling at some guy for making a rude comment about her. Too bad she wasn't a one night stand kind of girl, because she would have left with him a while ago. Then again she was a bit past tipsy, so it could have been the alcohol talking.

"Izzie?" "Yes" "I have an idea." "What kind of idea?" "An idea that could fix our being alone problem." "I'm listening." "Let's start a relationship." "Huh" She must be drunk; Mark Sloan just said he wanted to have a relationship. She was drunk or there was a catch. That hangover's going to suck if I'm that drunk, she thought. "Well it's an interesting concept. It combines the short flings I like with the long relationships you seem to enjoy so much." She was really confused. "I'm listening." "A relationship that last one week." "A week?" "Yes. We enter into a completely monogamous relationship that has all the fun things like pet names and sex, and in 7 days we ended it." It was absurd. A relationship that lasted a week. Seriously? Yet, on some level what he said was kind of perfect. All the good stuff, and it would be a transition from not moving on to being ready for a real and _long _relationship. "OK Mark you have my attention and my ears so sell this to me." He was thrilled that she was into this. He wanted something to get Addison out of his system. He was tired of helping her scratch her itch. It was obvious she didn't want to be with him. Here was his answer sitting in a pretty blonde package next to him. "We start tomorrow. Like a real relationship I will take you out to dinner and so on then it escalades until we reach the end. Next Sunday morning a week will have pasted, we will say goodbye and have our fond memories, and during that time we won't be alone and all of our friends in their cozy relationships won't die at our hands." "Ok." "What?" He didn't think he had heard her right. "Ok, I'm in. Now take me home before I can't get up in the morning." He smiled and helped her off her bar stool. "I'm going to say goodbye to Derek." "Ok, tell Christina she doesn't have to take me home." "Ok."

Mark sauntered over to Derek and Christina. Both of them looked up at him shocked into silence. Mark couldn't help looking smug. "Derek I'm leaving, I will see you tomorrow. Christina I'm taking Izzie home. Have a lovely rest of the evening." With that he walked away and joined Izzie at the door.

"Tell me he didn't just take my friend, my tall, blonde apparently naïve friend home." "Ok he didn't." "She must be drunk. George is going to freak out." With that Christina flipped open her cell phone and hit 5 on her speed dial.

Mark walked Izzie up to the door. Not because he was a gentleman, but because he wasn't leaving empty handed. Besides in about 4 minutes it would be midnight making it Sunday and her, his girlfriend. Girlfriend, now that was something new. They were at the door and she looked a little nervous. "Don't worry I'm not going to come in." She smiled at him. "Well this is my door. I'm going to go through it and see you tomorrow." "Wait, Izzie we haven't sealed our deal." "What do you mean?" "Well we have an agreement we have no papers to sign, but it still must be sealed." Catching his drift she slowly offered her hand. He chuckled in his deep McSteamy way. "Matters of the heart my dear are sealed with a kiss." His smile widened at her sharp intake of breath. "How did you expect to be in a relationship without kissing?" "I didn't. I just thought that would start tomorrow." He stepped closer to her. He was so close she had to look up to see his face. Him being that close was doing things to her heartbeat. She just nodded once and quickly. He closed the distance between their lips. It was soft and was over almost as soon as it started. He pulled back. Her eyes opened slowly. He took this as a good sign and started to go in for another kiss. She stopped him, and stepped back. "Goodnight Mark." She smiled sweetly, a little too sweetly, and opened the door and was gone. Mark shook his head. Even tipsy and in a sort-of-relationship-that-was-agreed-on-for-a-week with him she was still keeping him in check.

* * *

Next chapter will involve dinner and a movie. Maybe something more? You tell me what you think. Don't fear because I plan on making them a Han and Leia of sorts. If you don't watch Star Wars, Scarlett and Rhett. If you haven't see Gone With the Wind go rent it and then read my story and review.


	4. First Date

First Date

**I'm so sorry it took me a while. My plot bunny was being elusive and trying to skip ahead to day 3 and day 5. This chapter has a whole lot going on. We have the reactions of all of their friends, and our first date. I'm quite pleased with this chapter over all. I like the end the best, but you be the judge. I tried to make it a bit easier to read. If its still tough let me know. Thank you for all of your lovely reviews.**

At exactly 4:00 am on a bright Sunday morning, Izzie Stevens' alarm clock started its daily symphony of irritating beeps, but Izzie Stevens…. she was already wide awake. She had been thinking about how this "plan" of theirs was going to work. The more she thought about it the less she was concerned about the plan and the more she was worried about her friends. They would probably be angry or at the very least concerned. Mark Sloan was a man with a reputation. She turned off her alarm and rolled out of bed. The house was so empty without Meredith and George. She was glad Meredith was coming home soon.

Izzie got to the locker room without bumping into McSteamy. As soon as she walked through the door she was pulled by both Christina and George to their own little private corner.

"What the hell Izzie." and "Mark Sloan? Seriously?" simultaneously hissed George and Christina.

Izzie was really, really pissed, but before she had the chance to retaliate Dr. Bailey came through the door. "Rounds people!" They filed out of the locker room. Izzie was forced to endure Christina and George's condescending and accusing glares. Like they had so much room to talk.

He had a long morning, a 3 hour surgery and another hour looking for Isobel Stevens. Now that he had found her, he was hesitant to approach her. He decided to get coffee first. He ordered her favorite and his before heading back to the nurses' station.

Izzie was filling out a chart and listening to Christina list reasons why having a relationship with Mark Sloan was a bad idea. Listening was a bad word for it; it was more hearing than listening. She had been at it ever since Izzie had told her about the plan. She told both Christina and George at the same time. George just looked at her like he didn't recognize her anymore and walked away. That had hurt more than anything. She was scared to lose her other friend so she let Christina yell at her. Besides she really wasn't listening to her. What she did hear was the silence that followed Christina's half finished thought. She turned to look at her friend and noticed she wasn't looking at her, but rather behind her. "I got you something." He whispered in her ear. It sent shivers down her spine. He was awfully close. She abandoned her chart and turned to look at him. He handed her a cup. She took a drink; it was her favorite. "Thank you." Then he kissed her quickly and with a smile said "I'll pick you up at 8. Wear something pretty." Izzie was stunned. He kissed her in the middle of the surgical floor. It was like he was making sure she wouldn't change her mind about their plan. As she looked back at Christina she thought she might die right there. Christina had a look of utter shock. Her mouth was opened and her eyes had practically popped out of her head. Izzie would have laughed had the people behind Christina not been standing there with varying expressions. Alex looked pissed as did Addison. Derek looked like someone had finally popped his happy bubble. The chief and Bailey looked disappointed, but Burke he looked amused. Suddenly the surgical floor felt very small. Izzie bolted. What she didn't see was that Addison had taken off after Mark.

The Chief was taken aback. His Plastics guy was kissing an intern on his surgical floor. He turned to his favorite resident. "Dr. Bailey, are all your interns going to end up with my attendings? Five out of five has to be some sort of new record." Dr. Bailey was pissed. "Don't worry Chief; I'm taking care of that."

Mark was pretty pleased with himself. He had to admit that kiss might have been too much, seeing as they were in the middle of the surgical floor and all, but it was worth it. He turned around when he heard the very familiar sound of Addison clearing her throat.

"Mark Sloan what do you think you are doing?!?!"

"What Addison are you jealous, because I remember you telling me you didn't think of me. Of course that was before you decided to screw me in the middle of the clinic." His words were sharp. He was tired of this.

"Mark you aren't going out with Izzie Stevens. You aren't going to hurt her. That girl has been through too much this past year. She shouldn't have to worry about you, too."

"I'll have to thank Derek for telling you everything."

"Mark, leave her alone you will just cheat on her like you did with me."

"You know why I cheated on you right."

"Because you were bored."

"No, because you were. I never looked at another woman until it was made abundantly clear you weren't satisfied that I wasn't Derek. I was tired of living up to him."

Addison was surprised to say the least. She didn't try to stop him when he left.

Mark had been in a really good mood. Then Addison and her black cloud had to find him. He was glad that he had finally put her in her place, but now he was surly. He hoped his mood would be better by tonight. He was walking down the hall on his way to see the chief when he passed Meredith's room and heard her talking with a very familiar friend.

Izzie had run to Meredith. She didn't know where else to go. She thought that Meredith would be the best to talk to about this. Meredith smiled when she saw her.

"Hey Sunshine."

"Izzie! I was beginning to go crazy. What's the matter?"

"I have a boyfriend."

"What" Meredith laughed.

"I'm dating Mark Sloan for a week." Meredith looked a little more concerned now.

"Well I'm confused. Is it a good thing or a bad thing?"

"I hope good, it's just that….well everyone's giving me such a hard time about it. I mean I expected it, but then he kissed me and now everyone just has this look, and I don't know." Izzie was talking fast and having a hard time using her words.

"Izzie, Izzie, slow down. Who's giving you a hard time?" Meredith was amused that Izzie was getting so worked up.

"We3ll Christina has been yelling at me all morning and George is avoiding me, and now Alex is pissed. I kinda get why George is mad. But why Christina and Alex? Because Alex has moved on with the perfect red-head and Christina is with Burke."

"Christina is just worried. She shows it differently, but she cares about you and bitching at you is her way of showing it. Alex has moved on, but it still rubs him the wrong way seeing you with another man. Especially McSteamy."

"I know. It's just hard to deal with them when I'm still getting used to the idea myself."

"Izzie you said you were going to be in a relationship for a week."

"Oh, yeah." Izzie proceeded to tell Meredith the whole story.

"How do you feel about it Iz?"

"I'm actually pretty excited."

"Well if you're excited then screw 'em all." They both laughed.

Mark listened to the whole conversation. He felt bad about her friends. He would have to make it up to her and he thought he knew exactly how.

The rest of the day past slowly and awkwardly. Izzie finally got to the point that she would just stare the nurses down if they started to talk about her. She was glad to be home. She looked at the clock in the Foyer. It was 7:00. She had a date in an hour. She bounded up stairs and into the shower.

45 minutes, 3 pairs of pants, 5 skirts, 1 dress, and 10 shirts later Izzie finally picked out an outfit. She had decided on black slacks and a pink sweater. Here hair was loosely curled and her makeup was toned down. She had picked out high heels to give it a really dressed up look. The door bell rang and she looked down at her watch. It was only 7:52. She still had 8 minutes. She walked slowly down the stairs and opened the door. She was greeted by a grinning Mark Sloan and a bouquet of large pink lilies. "These are for you." "Wow. You really do go all out don't you."

Mark was amazed when she opened the door. She looked stunning. He had stuck with his usual black. At least in black he knew he looked good. He was amused at her reaction to the flowers. Most women would have been ecstatic and jumped up and down, and gone on and on about how he shouldn't have, but not her. She did thank him though. He followed her to the kitchen, where she put them in water.

"So this is a nice place."

"Yea, I guess Meredith's mom had good taste."

"What's it like living with Meredith and Derek."

"Well let's just say this. She doesn't have a padded headboard."

"Wow you should make her fix that."

"It wouldn't be worth my time, because the walls are paper thin. Anyway, where are we going Dr. Sloan?"

"It's a surprise."

Mark's car was as confident and cocky as he was. It was black with black leather interior and fully loaded. He was taking her to Volterra, a great little Italian restaurant that he had learned about from Burke, surprisingly enough. He offered her his hand when they had gotten out of the car. She was pleasantly surprised. She could feel the envious stares from other women. She was he with the hottest guy they'd ever seen. She was quiet proud of her self.

The food was amazing. He was glad he listened to the over confident cardio-thoracic surgeon. He was actually pleased with the entire evening so far. He hadn't laughed so hard in such a long time. Izzie was currently telling him so story about George and syphilis. God, she looked so beautiful. Her eyes danced when she laughed. He was overcome with a sudden urge to kiss her. "Izzie, come here." She leaned in close to see what he had to say. He grabbed her behind the head and laid one on her. After she recovered from the shock she eagerly returned the kiss. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Where was that damn waiter?" he thought. He saw him out of the corner of his eye and motioned to him. "I think we are going to need that check right about now. Please." He turned his attention back to Izzie.

"So the movie starts at 10. It's between The Number 23 or The Abandoned."

"A movie? Seriously? You want to go see a movie?"

"Well this is a date."

"So my choices are scary movie or creepy thriller?"

"Yes and you get to choose. See I'm being nice."

"Right. Nice. I think I'm going to go with the plot on this and say The Number 23."

"Good Choice."

Izzie was a little put off. She thought she knew exactly what was going to happen after he asked for the check. She was also a little surprised by how badly she wanted it too. Now they were sitting in a movie and she was all wrapped around his arm, because the creepy movie with Jim Carrey was making her jump. He how ever hadn't even tried to make out with her. She was saddened by that fact, and that made her worry about herself.

It was taking everything he had not to take advantage of her in the middle of this theater with all the people watching on. She was so cute when she was getting freaked out by Jim Carrey. He had wanted to go back and have her for dessert but he wanted this to be a real date. That meant not skipping straight to the sex. Besides the night wasn't over.

"Did you like the movie, Dr. Stevens?" He almost used her title as a term of endearment.

"It was good."

"You were scared."

"I was not."

"So clinging to my arm is just something you do?"

"Shut up. I swear you are such an ass." They had reached the car and he spun her around and pinned her to it.

"I'm not an ass." He said it softly before crushing her lips and body beneath his.

Izzie was a puddle. His lips were setting her on fire. When she finally regained enough cognitive functioning to realize they were in the middle of a parking lot she struggled to find her voice. She finally found it and pulled back.

"Let's go back to my place."

He smiled at her and quickly opened her door. The drive home consisted of searing stolen glances, and making out at red lights. They had their coats off before they even reached the front door. Izzie had to break away from him to find the key to get in the door. It took longer than usually because he had his hands everywhere and his lips on the back of her neck. They finally got in, and she turned back to him. She surprised him with the speed she unbuttoning his shirt. Her fingers flew with the agility that only a surgeon possesses. He had her sweater off, and was reveling in the softness of her skin. She was slowly being driven crazy by the hardness of his abs against her stomach. That's when it happened. The one thing as a surgeon you pray against. Her pager went off.

* * *

A/N Man it seems that I just don't like Addison. I love Addison. She just has to be a semi-bad guy. I'm sorry. I will give you your Addisex next chapter somewhere. I mean Izzie did get paged and all and I'm sure Alex is at the hospital. There should be a blue button around here somewhere. Hmmm...oh there it is. See it? ok now click on it.


	5. Wicked Game

**Wicked Game**

**Ok I'm getting a leash for that dumb plot bunny. Here is the next installment in our 7 day party. This chapter deserves a higher rating than T so just for this and maybe part of the next chapter we should bump it up to M. In this chapter I have given you the wonderful Dr. Bailey, Addex, and the board of destiny/surgery. Not to mention our guilty pleasure OTP is heating it up. Tell me what you think. The reviews have been amazing. Thank you. (All the chapters have song titles and for this and the last chapter I have tried to get them to be somewhat reflexive of the story inside. First Date by Blink 182 is pretty self explanatory. This song is by Chris Isaak and just screams sex which I feel is very important for this chapter.)**

Izzie turned the little black box over and over in her hands. She wondered how such a small box with so little actual use could have ruined her whole life. Ok so it was just her evening, but still. She had answered her page, because when you are an intern that's what you have to do. It was Addison. They needed to do an emergency c-section and she needed Izzie's assistance since she was technically on call. She had been driven to the hospital by Mark but their fervor for one another had been seriously dampened. Now she was sitting alone in the locker room. Her and her pager. They were just sittin' and waitin'. Waiting on what she wasn't sure, but she had no where else to be. Mark had gone to the hotel and rounds started in half an hour. Then she was rudely interrupted in her contemplative state of waiting, by two very amorous doctors. Izzie couldn't see them, but she could tell they were in a hurry to…well you know. After a quick internal debate she decided to make her presence known. She cleared her throat. They didn't notice. She cleared her throat even louder. That caught their attention. When she was sure they had stopped she peeked her head around the corner, and she saw none other that Alex Karev pinned under a disheveled looking Addison Montgomery. Izzie raised her eyebrow at the pair. She thought hard about how she could handle this. Addison had interrupted her quest to feed the beast, which was wide awake now, but she really wasn't a mean person. She gave Alex a look that said something along the lines of "Seriously?", and then she looked at Addison.

"Dr. Montgomery you have an arterial switch procedure at 1 today. Is there anyway I can get in on that?" Addison looked super guilty.

"Sure, Dr. Stevens."

"Thank you."

Izzie left the locker room pager in hand and decided to see if she could find the chart for Addison's case.

Mark was in the shower. It was a cold shower; a very cold shower. He was having a hard time getting his body back under his control. It had been perfect every bit of it. He had been a gentleman and they finished the date, and how was he rewarded? By a damn pager going off in the middle of very promising activities. He was going to kill Addison for ruining his love life yet again. So what if she only ruined it for one evening? This was a seven day adventure, and every evening counted. Mark finally had regained control, and stepped out of the bathroom. He was going over some complicated procedure step by step in his mind. It was going to be a long day.

Dr. Bailey was on the war path that much Izzie could tell. She made a point to be early for rounds and to stay quiet. She smirked at Alex when he came sliding over at the last minute. His scrub top was on inside out, and he had high dollar lipstick on his jaw line. Izzie was kind enough to reach over and wipe it off before Bailey noticed. They got through rounds quickly. That's when Bailey turned on them.

"It's always one of mine, hell now it's all of mine. You 5 can not only **not** keep it in your pants, but you have to not keep it in your pants with your bosses. What is wrong with you people? From now on none of you can work with your "significant other". Now assignments. Yang-Shepherd, O'Malley-Burke, Stevens-Montgomery, and Karev-Pit."

"Can't I have Sloan?"

"You could have if you hadn't come in here with your shirt wrong side out like some hormonal teenager."

Izzie, Christina, and George just laughed. That is they laughed until Bailey stared them all down causing great fear and panic. They all found somewhere they needed to be. As they left they heard Bailey yell. "Ya'll are nasty. Every one of you. Especially you Karev."

Mark was disappointed to see that he wasn't allowed to work with Izzie. He found this out from Addison when he had gone to yell at her. She informed him that Bailey wasn't allowing them to work with their respective interns. Mark didn't have the nerve to go off on her after he noticed her very irritable demeanor. She must have had something with Alex he thought. He left her after gleaning some information about her surgery with Izzie. He was hoping for a supply room hook up or steamy on-call room sex.

Mark finally ran into Izzie as she was getting out of surgery with Addison. He didn't say anything just looked at her with what could only be described as carnal desire. She walked up to him with the same look in her eyes, except hers was heightened due to being high off of surgery. She led him to an on-call room, and as soon as her hand hit the door knob Dr. Bailey rounded the corner and caught them.

"Oh hell no! Izzie Stevens did you not hear a word I said. You are not to be doing the horizontal tango in some on-call room with the cocky plastic surgeon. Come with me."

Izzie did as she was told. She mouthed a "Sorry" to Mark as she was led away. He mouthed back a "Tonight" with his trademark suggestive grin. That made Izzie smile in a way that made the whole hospital seem brighter. Tonight he thought. She wasn't on-call tonight. He had checked. They would be uninterrupted. It would be perfect.

Izzie was sitting at lunch with the other interns grinning like it was Christmas. This did not go unnoticed by her friends.

"Izzie, please tell me you didn't just get laid. I can't handle that. If I can't be with Callie why do you get to have sex with _his_?" George had finally come around, and was talking to her again.

"George I didn't get laid. Bailey caught me." This caused her smile to fall a little.

"Wait Bailey caught you?!? She caught you and you are not only still alive you're perky?"

"I'm perky because tonight looks very _promising_."

"Oh that's gross. You and McSteamy. It's like freakin' Barbie and Ken."

"Shut up Christina."

Through out their exchange of kind loving words, Alex had been staring discretely at the table where Addison, Callie, Mark, and Burke were sitting. Addison was staring back not so discretely. Callie noticed and decided to call her on it.

"Addison, would you just admit that you are sleeping with Karev." This startled Addison.

"What? No…wait huh?"

"My point exactly. You are too busy staring to listen. It's like you handed over your sense of hearing to better use your vision for looking longingly at Alex."

"Callie don't be ridiculous."

"Ok, fine be that way. What about you oh plastics god?"

"What about me."

"You can't stop staring at the pretty blonde girl, and she is looking at you like you are an Easy Bake oven and it's her birthday."

"I'm sleeping with Izzie, well trying to. In fact she's my girlfriend." At this Burke practically choked on his herbal tea, while Callie stared at him like he had grown another head. Addison had gone back to fantasy land and was having eye sex with Alex.

"So that's why you kissed her."

"Yes, for one whole week Izzie Stevens is my girlfriend."

"Are you crazy?"

"No Callie O'Malley, I am not crazy. I just wanted to see what it was like."

"Seriously?"

"Yes _seriously._ The people in this hospital need to come up with a better synonym. You could buy a thesaurus or try words like really or honestly."

"Seriously translates so much better and I blame those interns."

Izzie felt like she was being watched like a prisoner. Bailey was around every corner and apparently Addison felt like if she couldn't have Alex then no one could be happy. Izzie found it quite funny that someone as strong and independent was acting so love struck about Alex Karev, but hay who was she to judge. She just kept waiting for her watch to hit the 9:00 mark. She was alone right now and headed over to the board of destiny/surgery. She noticed that Mark had a 3 hour surgery at 8. That wasn't good. While she was staring at the board he had come up behind her.

"It will give you time to get ready for me." He said this in a suggestively low voice.

"I don't know I'm kind of tired, maybe we should just wait until tomorrow."

"Oh I promise this will be worth staying up for."

"Be there by 11:15 or I'm going to bed. Alone."

Izzie walked away with a satisfied grin. She would have stayed up half the night just for the reward that he would bring, but where was the fun in letting him know he had her.

Mark changed quickly out of his navy scrubs and into his jeans and shirt. His surgery had gone textbook perfect and now he would have the rest of the night to celebrate. He glanced at the clock on the wall and noticed it was 11:05. He took the stairs and made it to his car in record timing. He didn't really think she would go to sleep, but there was something about her that made him decide he didn't want to chance it. It was a good thing Meredith's house was only 7 minutes from the hospital.

At exactly 11:14 he knocked on the large dark colored door. He felt nervous. She was different from the girls he picked up in bars and such. He didn't like feeling nervous. Mark Sloan was good at everything but amazing at two. Surgery and Sex. He didn't like feeling as though he could mess up at either. He didn't have to wait too long before the sound of the door opening caught his attention.

She was adorable. He couldn't help but smile at her. Her hair had been dried and then haphazardly thrown up. She was wearing thin pink shorts with a matching tank top. She was smirking at him.

"I made it."

"Barely."

He grabbed her and kissed her with all the pent up passion he had been saving all day. She returned his kiss just as fiercely, but then she stopped. He was confused as he looked down into her eyes. He saw his desire mirrored there. "We don't need to rush. We have all night." He understood. She took his hand and led him slowly up the stairs. They stopped in front of her door and he took a deep breath before she opened it. It made her giggle just a little bit. As soon as the door had shut she was on him like wildfire. It was urgent in a slow sensual way. It was amazing. He felt her hands at his belt. She worked quickly, and the jeans had hit the floor in a matter of moments. Next she attacked his shirt. She got it off just to reveal the form fitting black under shirt. She broke their kisses to just stand back and look at him. He was gorgeous. He was masculine in a way that was subtle and yet almost overpowering. She could see that he was enjoying having her stare at him. When she finally tore her eyes away from his body they looked into his. She was asking him to finish what they had started. He was more than happy to oblige. He slid his arms around her waist, and as he did he hooked his thumbs into her shorts and pulled them down in one swift motion. When he was sure that they had hit the ground he picked her up and she straddled his waist. He carried her over to the bed and they toppled onto it in a tangle of limbs and kisses. He pulled back and slowly slid her tank top up over her head. She was under him and in just her underwear. There was so much skin that he hadn't touched and he wanted to all at once. She was sending his senses reeling. Her kisses were always soft, never harsh. Her hands seemed to know exactly where to touch to drive him crazy. The next thing he knew she was rolling him over and straddling him. She slid both hands under the tight shirt and ever so antagonizingly slow proceeded to remove it. When she had finished with the pesky garment she leaned back and pulled the band out of her hair, and in a shower of golden ringlets it all came tumbling around her shoulders. She leaned down to kiss him, and his hands automatically went to her hair. He knew in that moment that she had gotten ready for him, and she would have waited all night if she had to. Her hair was so soft, and it smelled of some flowery something or another. All of this new information to his mind and body was causing his self control to disappear. He quickly unclasped her bra and rolled her onto her back. He divested her of both her bra and panties in well under a minute. He looked down at her. She looked like some sort of ethereal goddess. She had a look on her face that said that she knew what she was doing to him. He stood up and took off his boxers and returned to her as quickly as he had left. He descended on her with a shower of urgent and demanding kisses. She returned them with her own brand of sweetness and urgency. He positioned himself above her, and looked deeply into her eyes before entering. As soon as he did their eye contact was broken due to her eyes closing with pleasure. He was giving her everything she wanted. As he started to quicken the pace her hips met his thrust for thrust. She loved the way they fit together. It was spectacular. She dug her nails into his back eliciting a soft grunt from him. She could tell he was close to the edge because his face was etched with strain from trying to control himself. She was near as well and when she felt herself on the brink she pulled him all the way in and as close to her as she could. This caused him to reach his breaking point at the same time she did. They lay that way for a while. They both felt as if they had been reduced to nothing more than a strange aqueous solution that had no hope of ever being solid. They were one. All thoughts of former love and heartbreak erased from their minds. It was a strange sort of perfection that they had reached; neither one willing to let it go.

* * *

Bailey just included Meredith. She is still recovering. She will be featured in the next chapter. 

I hoped you liked it. It was difficult to write. I just felt that I couldn't do them justice, but you be the judge. Reviews are eagerly awaited. Oh and how did you like the Addex? I decided to make them entertaining.


	6. Ice Cream

**Ice Cream**

**So I have a dirty mind when it comes to these two. Sorry but if you can't handle it just skip the end. I hated this chapter then I loved it. I would love for you to review. In fact nothing would give me greater pleasure. The song Ice Cream is a cute song and that is what I was going for. It's by Sarah McLachlan. **

****

Izzie was awoken by the soft rays of light coming through her window. Of all the days for it not to be rainy in Seattle, she thought to herself. She was having a great dream. Suddenly she was aware of the warm skin touching her cheek. She realized it wasn't a dream and this caused her to smile. She was lying in the crook between his arm and chest and he had his hand resting on her waist. She smiled to herself. Last night hadn't been anything if not the greatest sex ever experienced by anyone. After the first explosive time, when they had regained the ability to move, they had done it again, and again, and again. It was like she had tapped into an endless energy supply. He made her feel so alive. She needed that more than even she had realized. Lately she had just been going through the motions. She propped herself up on her elbow to look down at him. He looked so at peace. She traced his jaw and gave into her impulse to kiss him. He smiled in his sleep. That smile caused her smile became a full fledged grin. She ever so carefully, as not to wake him, snaked out of his arms and with one last dreamy gaze she left him to sleep and got into the shower.

Mark was in heaven. Last night had been even better than he had dreamed it would be. When he was with her everything else seemed to just kind of disappear. It had been a long time since he had been like that with a woman. He was usually a slam bam thank ya' ma'am guy. He slowly came out of his sleeping state only to realize that she had left and he was in her bed alone. The spot where she had slept next to him was still warm. He knew she couldn't have been too far. Then he heard the sound of the shower coming on. He didn't even hesitate before getting up and heading down the hall.

Izzie was letting the water soak into her hair. She was letting herself become engulfed in the heat of the water. It was glorious. She was so caught up in her own little fantasyland she didn't hear him get in. She was shaken out of her reverie by his strong arms wrapping around her narrow waist. She leaned back into him. He kissed the side of her head. Izzie was pretty sure this is what all those fairytales were about, too bad that happily ever after ended Sunday. That was a sad thought though and she wasn't letting the sad thoughts in today.

"I was going to let you sleep. You have to work today."

"No I don't."

"Since when?"

"Since I found out that you were off and decided that I could move my surgeries back until tomorrow."

"What if there's a horrific fire and skin needs to be grafted, and you are the only doctor that can save the day?"

"Then they'll page me."

She turned in his embrace to wrap her arms around his neck. They had all day together. Izzie was glad that she was the only occupant of the house at the moment. She had a feeling that they were going to use all the hot water.

Izzie was right. Who knew standing up in a shower could be so mind-blowing? She was drying her hair; she needed to get some things for Meredith's return. Mark came in with a confused look on his face.

"Izzie have you seen my shoe?"

"Um there's a shoe in your hand."

"Ha funny, no my other shoe."

"Did you check downstairs?"

"No."

"Well there's an idea."

"Smart ass." He kissed her.

"Takes one to know one."

"True, now will you help me find my shoe?"

"What's in it for me?"

He smiled suggestively with a raised eyebrow.

"Focus. Shoe, we need to find your shoe so I can get stuff for Meredith."

"You were the one making it about sex."

"No I wasn't you just have a dirty mind."

After a half hour they had found the shoe and gotten ready without any sex. It wasn't easy, but Izzie had thwarted his every attempt to get her out of her clothes. He was quite persuasive. In the end her strong will won out and they were now in his car driving to the grocery store to buy ingredients for Izzie's special dinner. Mark wasn't thrilled with the idea of shopping, but he really enjoyed her company. He would endure the shopping, because they couldn't spend the whole day in the store now could they.

It had taken them 2 hours to get everything on Izzie's list. The list hadn't been long, and should have taken 45 minutes at the longest, but Izzie had given into temptation somewhere between the apples and the plums. They were making out like teenagers. She just couldn't take his gentle touches and sly smiles. They were pulled back to reality by a crotchety old lady. She lectured to them for a good 10 minutes. She told them that the world was getting to racy if she couldn't go to the store and buy her oranges without having to watch some young couple go at it. Izzie and Mark hung their heads in shame. They kept to themselves until they got to the frozen foods. This time he started it. Apparently Izzie biting her lip in concentration and tucking a wayward strand of hair behind her ear was a potent combination. Mark had her pinned up against the cold glass door in a matter of seconds. Unluckily enough they had given their hormones a good time in front of the Kid Cuisine and were interrupted by a six year old. Izzie felt bad that she may have caused irreparable damage to such a young child. Mark just commented that the kid had to learn sometime. They finally made it out of the store without anymore incidents, although they could have been caught in a very compromising position in the dairy products.

They dropped the contents of their shopping extravaganza off at Meredith's, and decided that it was a rare thing to have a sunny day in Seattle. Izzie suggested that they go to the park. It really was the perfect day. They were just walking around enjoying the sunshine and the gentle breeze. Izzie demanded they play on the swings. They did for a while. It was nice to just share some much needed down time together. At the park they could just be Mark and Izzie. They weren't doctors saving lives. They were two people having a carefree time on the swing set. Until Mark spotted the ice cream stand. He pulled a very confused Izzie toward the small oasis. Izzie found it a little out of place for Mark Sloan to be running after ice cream. He bought her a Dreamsicle while he got an Orange sherbet Push Up. This of course led to Izzie doubled over with laughter. Here was an over confident amazing surgeon eating a Push Up. The last time Izzie had one of those she was in pigtails and had just lost her second tooth. Mark pushed Izzie's shoulder almost causing her to topple over. He wasn't pleased that she was laughing at him, but man this ice cream was awesome. Eventually Izzie stopped laughing long enough to eat her ice cream. They saw a pond filled with ducks and decided to explore it. He took her hand only to have her pull away moments later.

"What?"

"Your hands are sticky."

"You are such a drama queen."

"Oh please you're just mad, because I won't hold your sticky five year old hand."

"Tell me you are not being serious."

"If I wanted to hold a five year olds hand, I would go out and have children."

"Fine I will just go right over there and wash them."

"Thank you."

Before he left he ran a sticky finger across her cheek. She recoiled in disgust. The look in her eyes made him extremely glad he had kept up with his running. He took off toward the water fountain with her close behind. He was out of breath by the time he made it there, and moments later she was crashing into him. He rolled onto the grass laughing. He looked down at him with her hair framing her face and a triumphant smile on her face. She reminded him of the Amazonian women he heard about in school. He put his hand out asking her to help him up, and she looked at the hand and then back at the fountain that was about 3 feet away.

"Oh come on Izzie. Help me up and then we can wash each others hands."

"I don't know how, but that sounds dirty."

"And you say I'm the one with the dirty mind."

"You are."

She did help him up, and they washed all the sticky off of their hands. When she was satisfied he made another attempt to hold her hand. This time she let him. They walked down to the edge of the pond and bought the bread to feed the ducks. Izzie was amazed at how normal this felt. She reveled in the feeling of fun. She hadn't felt this way in ages. She hadn't slowed down since she pushed her way through college and then medical school. In this moment, right here, with the ducks and bread it all just seemed so worth it. The heartbreak, the tears, the harsh words she had endured it all and this one tiny moment in the course of her entire life, she was glad she had done it. Mark noticed her silence. He was having a great time. For the first time since arriving in Seattle, he didn't feel like some outsider. He didn't trust her when she was quiet she was plotting or she was sad. He didn't want her to be sad, and he really didn't want her plotting. He waved the bread in her face. That shook her out of her meditative state. She just smiled at him and took the bread. She tore a piece off and threw it to the adorable fouls. They quacked in delight. Pretty soon the bread was gone and the sun was getting lower in the sky.

"We should be getting back."

"I guess we should. I still can't believe you can cook."

"Just wait until you try it. Given my cooking isn't as great as my baking, but I just can't seem to screw food up."

"That's a relief."

She playfully smacked him in the chest. She was debating between cherry cheesecake and chocolate decadence cake. Then she remembered exactly what the word decadence meant. Characterized by or appealing to self-indulgence, or decline of morals. Not to mention chocolate is an aphrodisiac. She told herself the cake was so Meredith would have a good time. Mark was slightly concerned when he recognized the smile on her smile. It was a smile of pure deviousness. He unlaced their fingers just to wrap his arm around her waist. In his opinion the walk back to the car was way to short. He opened the door for her then got in. It was becoming quite routine for him. He wondered why of all times to become a gentleman it was with one Isobel Stevens.

Izzie had just put the finishing touches on the pasta she had made. She grabbed her biggest glass mixing bowl and started to add the ingredients for the cake she knew by heart. It had always been her mother's favorite when she was growing up. Mark wondered into the kitchen. He had just gotten out of the shower for the second time that day. The smells coming from the kitchen could only be described as heavenly. He sat in front of her on a bar stool. He watched in awe as she flawlessly measured flour and added sugar. She didn't consult a book or even read the markings on the measuring cups. It was as if she knew exactly what was there. Even the eggs cracked perfectly under her ministrations. She smiled at him when she caught him staring in amazement at her handiwork. It made her feel good that she could astonish him. She poured the batter into two separate dishes, and then proceeded to put them both in the oven. After she checked the temperature of the oven, she returned to the counter to clean up. Mark stood up and walked behind her strategically placing one hand on the counter on either side of her, effectively leaving her trapped. She pretended to ignore him, continuing her cleaning of the counter. He kissed the base of her neck. Izzie closed her eyes. "Mark if you wanted to lick the bowl, you just had to ask." It came out slightly broken due to the effect he was having on her. That was all the encouraging he needed. He forcefully turned her around, and silenced any of her witty remarks effectively with a steamy kiss. Her arms were around his neck and her hands in his hair. He smelt like soap and something else that was spicy and clearly all him. He was amazed at how sweet she tasted. It was like the cake mix had seeped into her skin. He couldn't get enough. He roughly picked her up and put her on the counter top. At this point he was glad she had on a skirt, because he was losing his control. He was vaguely aware of her unzipping his pants at the same moment he was freeing her of her pale blue panties. Soon they were one, moving simultaneously. He looked up into her eyes. He could tell he was much closer than she was. He slid his had between them and the sensation caused her to throw her head back leaving her neck completely exposed. He dove on the smooth skin. She was more feeling then thought. She felt her self nearing ecstasy and then it washed over her a split second before him. She was shaking and so was he. She touched her forehead to his so that she could look into his eyes. Then they heard the front door open and Meredith call for her. Terror was the only thing he could see there now. He gently put her back on the floor. She scrambled to hide her panties shoving them into the bottom of the pantry. He had only to zip his pants and he was back in order. He was glad now that he hadn't run his fingers through her hair. Meredith came into the kitchen all smiles.

"Here you are. Hay Mark. Izzie this smells delicious."

"Uh Thanks Mer."

"Are you okay? You seem a little frazzled."

Izzie was saved from answering by Derek coming around the corner and commenting on the smell. Izzie informed them that it would be just a few minutes, because the cake wasn't ready. Meredith was overjoyed by the mention of Izzie's baking. She excused herself to go put her things away. Derek on the other hand noticed their nervous almost guilty behavior, but before he could call them on it Meredith was dragging him away.

Mark turned to Izzie and stepped closer. He put his had at the back of her neck.

"That was close."

"Yeah." Mark placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Mark, remind me to remove my underwear from the pantry."

"Will do."

They enjoyed an amazing meal and great conversation. Meredith was so happy that Izzie was happy. The cake lived up too its name and all parties had a fantastic rest of the evening behind closed doors. Needless to say the pale blue panties had indeed been forgotten.

* * *

Raise your hand if you think those panties should cause some drama. What you can't raise your hand well how about a review. 


	7. Soul Meets Body

**Soul Meets Body**

**This is a bit of filler chapter, but an important one. The panties are back with a vengence. There's some time at the hospital, and a popcorn fight. Woot! --use that its fun to yell at random times. Enjoy because it's about to get angsty. Come on you know I have too. Now don't be like that. The reviews from the last chapter caused me to dance and write this in under a day. See what happens when u review. Thank you all you are all beautiful people a real credit to the human race. (Paraphrased from Woody Allen in Scoop)**

Meredith was the happiest she had been in a long time. She was so happy she skipped into the kitchen in nothing more than Derek's shirt. Yes Meredith Grey skipped. She grabbed a bowl for both her and Derek to eat cereal in. Derek came in at the same time she took the spoons out of the drawer. He smiled and greeted her with a kiss before going to the refrigerator to get the milk. Normally Izzie made breakfast, but neither Derek nor Meredith expected her to get up early enough to make it this morning. As he turned around Derek noticed that Meredith was staring at the bottom of the pantry in utter disbelief. He came up behind her to see what she was looking at.

"Um Meredith what are panties doing in the bottom of the pantry, and why don't I recall seeing them before. Are you holding out on me?"

"No… I have seen those before and I can tell you they aren't mine."

"Uh oh." Derek knew that look and he was really glad he wasn't Meredith's blonde roommate.

"ISOBEL MARIE STEVENS!!!" It was quiet a loud noise for such a small person.

Izzie's eyes shot open. Her mind was sent into a tailspin "Why was Meredith yelling?", and in a matter of moments she knew exactly what had happened. Stupid Mark and his stupid seduction. She jumped out of the bed. Her sudden movements paired with Meredith's screaming woke Mark from his peaceful slumber.

"Izzie, why are you pacing?" He half mumbled into his pillow

"Panties Mark…Freaking panties."

"What?" Panties never failed to capture his attention.

"Remember the sex in the kitchen and the panties that YOU were suppose to remind me to get?"

"Shit."

"Yeah."

"Well sorry for not remembering, but it was kind of hard to with your hand practically in my pants at dinner."

"Shut up this is bad…really bad….really seriously bad."

"Well what are we suppose to do? Should we go downstairs or what?"

"We should climb out the window, change our names, and come back in 15 years when Meredith has finally gotten over it. Seriously Mark MY panties in the bottom of the PANTRY!"

"There you go with the seriouslys again."

"Mark this is not funny. Meredith is going to kill me."

He had finally gotten out of bed and went over to her to wrap his arms around her. She leaned into him and gave a small sigh of resignation. She pulled back from his embrace and just looked at him.

"You better hope that kitchen sex was worth what is about to happen to me."

He smiled at her and handed her the soft pink robe on the back of her chair.

"Unless you want to see her get really really mad you might not want to go traipsing about in you underwear."

Izzie shot him a glare before taking the robe and heading down the stairs to her doom. Mark started to look for his clothes, because he had to be at work in an hour. He thought fondly of the night before. Dinner had started out a little awkward, but after a couple of glasses of wine, Mark and Derek had been reminiscing about old times completely forgetting why they weren't best friends anymore. Izzie and Meredith laughed right along with them. Then at the end of dessert, which was awe inspiring, the mood in the air had changed to that kind of atmosphere where both couples wanted to leave to enjoy other activities, but didn't want to be rude. For the record Mark still considered it Izzie's fault that he caved first. She did in fact have her hand oh so strategically placed. He couldn't complain too much, though. The rest of the night they had spent exploring every inch of their bodies, until they were both too tired and fell asleep wrapped up in each other.

Izzie cautiously entered the kitchen, not unlike a small child avoiding punishment. Meredith saw her, and visible tried to calm herself. Derek was watching amused from the barstool he was perched upon. Meredith had the offending undergarments clasped between a pair of tongs.

"Isobel what are these?" She asked dangerously on edge. Izzie recognized the use of her full first name, this wasn't looking good.

"Those are mine."

"Why are they in the bottom of the pantry?"

"Because I didn't have enough time to put them back on." Stupid, Izzie. This is not the time to make jokes.

"Listen Meredith, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have put them there."

"Izzie take your panties. I'm still mad but you have to leave for work in 20 minutes."

Izzie took them and forced a comment about Meredith and McDreamy doin' the dirty in the kitchen back down.

Izzie had gotten to work a full 27 minutes before Mark, and she could tell by his face Meredith had gotten to him before he left. She felt kind of bad, but the panties would have stayed on if he hadn't been so demanding in such a swaying way. Besides it was worth the trouble they had gotten into. Christina smirked at her when she entered the locker room.

"Izzie, panties in the pantry? Seriously?"

"Christina!" she hissed, because that comment had caught the attention of Alex and George.

"Wow Izzie, you never left your panties in the pantry when we were together." Alex smirked at her while George looked at her like his puppy had just died.

"Alex please, we never had sex in the kitchen."

"Izzie please stop. I didn't want images of you and Sloan and now I have to have images of you and Alex too? Will the madness ever end?"

"George relax." That was the last thing she got out before Dr. Bailey came rushing through the door. "People we have a multiple pile up on the interstate. It's gonna be messy." Christina's face light up like a Christmas tree, while they all were climbing over one another to get to the ER first. Alex saw a pregnant woman and preceded toward her, not only did he love the gynie squad he saw this as his chance to be with Addison. He was millimeters from her and then Christina popped up out of nowhere.

"Hey that's my patient!"

"Please like Bailey would have let you have her anyway."

At the end of the confusion, George ended up with a man that needed brain surgery, Christina got her pregnant lady, Alex had a patient that was in need of extreme plastics work, and Izzie got a man that had somehow broken 27 bones. The man was on quite a bit of pain medication and was acting a bit loopy. He kept calling Izzie Kathleen and begging her to reconsider leaving him. After about the tenth time of trying to correct him, she gave up. Callie was enjoying the exchange, and in spite of their ill feelings toward one another they had gotten along quite well. This of course just further convinced George that he was living in the Twilight Zone; well that and the fact that he was working with a different neurosurgeon than McDreamy. The day was super hectic. It was well after midnight before everything had been treated and the charts had been filled. Callie was in a super awesome mood, because in Callieland 32 compound fractures in 27 bones was better than Christmas. She told Izzie to go home and that she would page her if they needed her. Izzie was extremely grateful. She got dressed and quickly left. On her way out the door she ran into Mark.

"So Torres let you off."

"Yes she did. Now I'm going home to watch a movie with Meredith and then I'm going to sleep."

"Shepherd's there."

"You can come over if you want, but I'm too tired for sex."

"Izzie I'm shocked at you. Relationships should be based on more than just sex."

She raised a skeptical eyebrow at him.

"Whatever. Just come over if you want to."

"I'll be there as soon as I change."

Mark started to lean in for a kiss, when a clearly irritated Dr. Bailey cleared her throat behind them. They both looked at her. She had her mama bear look on. She had her arms crossed in front of her, and was staring them down.

"Why do I feel like I'm going to be grounded and put in the pit for a week?" Izzie said it low enough she though that only Mark could hear.

"Izzie Stevens you will be if you don't turn and walk out those doors before have to physically move you." Izzie didn't have to be told twice.

Izzie opened the door and announced that she was home. Meredith called to her from the living room. They had started watching Gone with the Wind. Izzie loved that movie. She bounded up the stairs to change into her comfy clothes. She spent a good 10 minutes trying to locate her soft heather grey Washington State hoodie. She finally found it buried under some old modeling clothes she had yet to get rid of. She paired it with her Nike yoga pants, and headed down the stairs. Mark was already comfortably seated on the couch. Meredith and Derek were all cuddled up in the chair. Izzie entered the living room and plopped down next to Mark. His arm was on the back of the couch while his feet were propped up on the coffee table. She nestled into his side and got comfy. As the movie progressed he started to absentmindedly run his fingers through her hair. It was such a natural thing to do. Slowly his body turned into her's and at some point the fingers of his left hand became intertwined with the fingers on her right. Meredith watched them. They were so…comfortable. She found herself wondering if this would last longer than seven days, and even more surprising hoped it would. She missed the old Izzie. She missed the Izzie that baked and got so excited over such little things like decorating for Christmas. They had watched her entire world pulled from beneath her. It was such a painful thing to see. She was so broken, a mere shadow of the Izzie of old. Meredith knew something had changed. She saw the pre-disaster Izzie in front of her now. She was all glowy and cheery. Meredith also recognized something in Mark she hadn't seen before. He wasn't being a dirty mistress and pathetically trying to win Addison over. He was being kind and sweet. Given they had made a bit of a mess earlier with the popcorn, but it had started sweetly enough with him offering to feed her the crunchy/chewy yellow kernels. Meredith could see that they had found their match in each other, she just hoped that their stubborn personalities wouldn't get in the way.

They finished the first half of the movie and Meredith noticed everyone was falling asleep. She got up and turned off the movie and announced that she was going to bed. Her sleepy companions slowly rose from their comatose positions, and followed her. Meredith and Derek went down the hall to the right while Izzie and Mark went to the left. Once in her soft comfy bed Izzie couldn't sleep. Mark too was wide awake. Izzie looked like she was dying to talk.

"What is it?"

"Well….no… it's nothing."

"It is clearly something."

"I just like this that's all and I was thinking about Sunday, and what happens."

"Izzie shhh, we can worry about Sunday when it gets here." He reached out to lace his fingers through hers.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For dinner and a movie, the park and ice cream and of course panties in the pantry."

He chuckled a bit. "You are very welcome especially for the last one, and thank you for letting me do all those couple things with you."

Izzie scooted close and kissed him. It was a sweet kind of kiss. It was a kiss that conveyed her joy and sadness. He put his hand in her hair and returned it with the same sweetness she had shown. Somewhere in that moment, though neither one knew it, something happened. Their hearts accepted and connected with each other. Their minds of course would take some convincing. Make that quite a bit of convincing. Let's face it getting these two to realize what they have is going to be like pulling teeth. Izzie finally relaxed and let her self be taken over by the sandman, and that night for the first time Isobel Stevens and Mark Sloan simply slept with one another.

_I do believe it's true,  
That there are roads left in both of our shoes.  
But if the silence takes you,  
Then I hope it takes me too.  
So brown eyes I'll hold you near,  
Cuz you're the only song I want to hear;  
A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere._

_Soul Meets Body - Death Cab for Cutie_


	8. With or Without You

With or Without You

**I apologize for all the time it took me to get this out her, but college is mean and it doesn't allow you free time to imerse your self in a fun world. Now that the test are done I can give you this chapter. It's angsty, but they are angsty people. I should probably seek help for all the dirtyness that I love to give to them. You are all wonderful reviewers, and because I love you I will try to have the next chapter up tomorrow. **

Izzie woke up to the sound of her alarm going off. A sound she quickly quieted, because it was Thursday and she didn't have to go into work until later that day due to Meredith Watch 2007. Not that Meredith needed to be watched, but they were still unsure of exactly what happened in the water and wanted to watch her for a week or so. Izzie realized she was extremely hot, because she hadn't changed out of her comfy clothes and into proper pj attire. She grumbled a bit and rolled over and onto a note that had been left on the pillow that Mark had slept on. She grabbed it from under her mass of blonde hair and read it carefully. The Markness of it caused her to smile.

_I actually had to get up and work this morning. You look beautiful when you're asleep. Well you look beautiful all the time, but it almost caused me to wake you up and make myself late for work this morning. I will see you soon. Mark_

Izzie rolled off the bed with the grace and balance of a toddler. She was stiff from sleeping in these clothes, and a stiff surgeon is never a good surgeon. The rest of the morning was fine and passed without incident, but Izzie found herself slowly slipping into a bad mood she couldn't explain. It was like somehow she knew that something was going to happen. She took a shower and chatted with Meredith. Most of the later morning hours were spent in Meredith's bed working on her knitting, because she had nothing else to do, and it helped with the dexterity in the fingers. They chit chatted, and Meredith tried oh so clever like to glean information from Izzie about Mark, but Izzie was smart. She would only give Meredith generic answers such as, "He's a nice guy, Mer" and "We have fun together." Meredith eventually got fed up with her friend's evasiveness.

"Izzie I'm going to be blunt. How's the sex." This question caused the blonde to blush. "You're blushing, Iz. He must be amazing."

"It's more than amazing and closer to life altering, but we are not talking about my sex life." Meredith gave Izzie her all knowing smile for she knew about these things. After all she was queen of the tequila.

Izzie finally decided to get ready to go to the hospital around 4 o'clock, when Derek came home early. She did not want to stay in the same house with those two for longer than absolutely necessary. She was dressed and out the door before 4:10. As soon as she got to the hospital her mood worsened. She really didn't understand it. She had been in an awesome mood for the past 4 days and now she was damn near sulky. She changed into her scrubs and headed to the nearest coffee cart for a quick pick me up. Christina came up to her before she even made it that far.

"Alex is in trouble."

"Why? What for?"

"Apparently he messed up in surgery and Sloan went off on him."

"Oh great."

"Yeah, and he's looking for you."

"Which one?"

"Wow you're full of yourself."

"Christina you are my friend, but I'm in a horrible mood, and I have pit duty, so please just tell me which boy I am avoiding."

"Both Alex is looking for you and if you are caught with Sloan Bailey will kill you."

"Oh yay, death is always a fun possibility."

"Evil spawn headed this way."

Izzie took off but she is tall and blonde and kind of hard to miss. She cursed her body when she heard Alex call out to her. She stopped, but didn't turn around. Alex didn't seem to notice her hesitancy, that or he didn't care. He walked around her so they could talk face to face. Izzie clutched onto her pink plastic cup and braced herself. She really didn't want to be in this position.

"Izzie we need to talk."

"What about?"

"Your boyfriend blew what I did way out of proportion."

"What did you do?"

"I might have handed him the wrong tool, but I was stressed out already because he seemed to be in a bad mood."

"It's not you job to be handing people tools, it's the nurses, and Alex I can't do anything about it. We are just dating for a week, and even if he was my long term boyfriend I wouldn't talk to him about it."

"Fine Izzie, but he's been in a bad mood all morning and he decided to take it out on me of all people. So what did you do?"

"Alex what are you talking about? Why would this have anything to do with me?"

"Think about it Iz. You're smart. I'm sure you can figure it out." With that Alex stalked off. Izzie was quite confused by Alex's very vague words, and all she really wanted to just go home and crawl into bed and forget today happened. Now she had to talk to Mark, because what Alex said had peaked her interest.

Izzie had started her search only to be stopped by Bailey, who told her to get her ass back down to the pit. Apparently sutures were more important. Izzie would have complained, but it seemed everyone was having an off day. So she held her head high and went to go help people.

She had to admit that working with Mark had greatly improved her abilities at sewing people up. She had just removed a large piece of glass from a 15 year old girls arm and was admiring her handiwork when she felt him behind her. She smiled at him, but it quickly faded when she saw the look on his face. He looked hurt, and she had no idea why. She racked her brain for answers, and of course she came up empty handed. He approached her and she suddenly felt very nervous around him. He examined the girls arm.

"These are good Dr. Stevens. Shouldn't be too much of a scar." He smiled at the girl, but when he looked at Izzie it was a cold expression. He had never looked at her like that. She hated it. If she had been in a better mood she would have immediately tried to fix this, but she was in a terrible mood and she felt attacked. She hadn't done anything. Instead of trying to fix it, her stubborn personality took over and she stared icily back at him. He set his jaw, before telling her that when she finished they needed too talk. She nodded curtly, and he walked away. She turned back to her patient and started to put a bandage over the stitches.

"He's hot. Is he your husband?" This caused Izzie's head to jerk up in surprise.

"No defiantly not."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"We are dating sort of."

"Oh, well why are you two fighting?" Izzie was surprised at the girl, but gave her an honest answer.

"I have no idea."

She finished up with the girl and sent her on her way. She saw Mark standing in front of the on call room, which just a few days ago they were trying to the McNasty in. She walk over too him and entered the room first. As soon as he shut the door she went off. She hated being attacked first. She had dealt with too much of it in high school, and had learned to strike first as a defense mechanism.

"You can't go off on Alex, just because you're in a bad mood."

"This is not about Alex, and I just love how you jumped to his defense."

"He's my friend, and he didn't deserve to be attacked in the middle of OR 3."

"He screwed up."

"We are interns. That's what we do. We screw up, and then we hopefully learn how not to do it again."

"Isobel that is not what this is about." They were practically screaming at each other, but his use of her name caught her off guard. He had only used it when they slept together; Right at the end when they were over come by emotion and passion instead of reason and thought. She looked into his eyes and saw that right now he was in that same place just not on the bright and shiny end. Before she could say anything George came into the room.

"Izzie there you….oh umm…Dr. Sloan….uh."

"George what is it."

"Dr. Bailey is looking for you. It might be best if you umm well aren't caught in here."

Izzie look at Mark. "We can finish this later." She left with out waiting for a response.

Mark sat down on the bottom bunk, and put his head in his hands. He didn't know why this was affecting him this way. He wasn't in love with her. They were just having fun together. He didn't know why, but the conversation he overheard had just gotten to him. He had gotten to work in the best mood. Addison was flabbergasted that he was humming to himself, not making lewd comments to the nurses, and had even decided to let Alex in on a real surgery. She was so in shock she nearly fell over a gurney that was on its way to surgery. Mark was so, well, happy. He had woken up with Izzie cuddled up to him. He had brushed a piece of hair out of her face and reluctantly got out of bed. He felt compelled to leave her a note before leaving, which was new for him. He had a great morning until he had overheard George and Christina talking in the stairwell. It was purely by accident.

"I really don't like this."

"What that Izzie's in a relationship?"

"No, but I don't think she's ready. I'm talking about Dr. Sloan."

"McSteamy? Are you still made about the Callie thing?"

"No. He's going to hurt her."

"Izzie's a big girl, besides she is just using this to get over Denny. Kind of like what happened with Alex."

"She never used Alex. She just didn't trust him."

"Whatever."

Mark had left after that. He didn't want to hear anymore. Was she really just using him? It sure hadn't felt that way, but why else would she agree to his proposal? He was thinking about asking her for a real relationship, and she was just having fun. Not to mention he had to think about her with Alex. She had mentioned that they had dated, but it seemed like a lot more than that from what Christina and George said. He had ended up yelling at Alex in surgery. He had also yelled at her. They had fought about something that wasn't even the problem. He was very confused. This was supposed to be seven days of fun, and he wasn't feeling fun at the moment. He was going to Meredith's tonight. He wanted out before something bad happened. Something like falling in love.

Izzie had sown up 13 more patients before going home so Derek could come in. Her hours were dramatically shorter, and today she was glad for it. She wanted to go home and sleep. She changed into her clothes and headed out. As soon as she walked through the door, Derek breezed past her. She barely got out a goodbye before he was gone. She trudged up the stairs and into the shower to wash the bad day away. They had both been so angry. She didn't even know why they were fighting. She just hoped that they could fix it. She had been so happy. She got out of the shower and changed into her pajamas. She was on her way into Meredith's room, but as soon as she had made it through the door she heard a knock from downstairs. She raised an eyebrow at Meredith, who just shrugged her shoulders. Izzie quickly walked down the stairs and opened the door. She was shocked to see him standing there.

"This is not about Alex."

"Ok then what is it about."

"You."

"Me what the hell did I do."

"You are using me."

"What?"

"Using me to get over Denny. I guess I should have seen it, but I thought that you would respect me more than that."

"Mark I'm not using you." Izzie was pissed off. What right did he have to question her motives? Didn't he use women all the time?

"Oh yes you are you are using me just like you used Alex." His blood was boiling.

"That's not fair you have no idea what happened with me and Alex and I never used him." She just snapped.

"Fine, but I don't want to be a pawn in your attempt to get over him."

"Oh get over yourself. I was starting to believe you were a nice guy but you're still just some arrogant jackass."

"I might be a jackass, but at least I didn't alienate my friends by acting like a self-righteous princess."

"No you just slept with their wives."

They were locked in a battle of wills. Neither was going to budge. With jaws set they stared the other down. Finally Mark had, had enough.

"What ever Izzie, I'm done. Forget we ever thought of this."

"Fine."

He walked out of the door, and about halfway down the driveway he realized that he had let her win. She won merely by default. He walked away. He wasn't going to lose, so he turned back around and walked back into the house. She was standing where he left her with her arms crossed. She was so mad that there were tears in her eyes. He walked up to her mere inches separating them he looked into her eyes. The anger he felt reflected there. He grabbed her and kissed her. It wasn't a happy kiss. It was an intense angry kiss. She returned it with a fierceness he had never seen in her. He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around him. He walked carefully up the stairs and opened the door to her room. He slammed the door. He pinned her up against the wall. He made sure that there were no decorations that would cause bruises on her back. He roughly took off her shirt and with it her bra. This wasn't about taking it slow and experiencing only pleasure. He was demanding this from her, and by the way she ripped his shirt off she felt the same way. His kisses weren't the teasing sensual kisses she was used to, but rather violent and forceful. He set her down just long enough to remove their remaining clothing. He picked her up again and this time nothing stood between them. She pulled his hair, and he nipped at the nape of her neck. She was vaguely aware of the fact that it would leave a mark, and in response she dug her nails into his back almost in revenge. It wasn't long before she gave into the feelings washing over her, and with a few more quick powerful thrusts, he came with her. She clung to him as she spiraled down from her high. They stood there cheek to cheek, and she whispered quietly in to his ear. "I'm sorry." He closed his eyes and placed a soft kiss on the side of her neck. "Me too."

Meredith had heard the yelling. She heard Izzie's door slam. She knew the poor girl was probably crying her eyes out. Meredith gave her an hour to cool down and regain her composure. She looked at her clock and decided that enough time had past. For it was now time to watch _An Affair to Remember_ and eat Ben and Jerry's. The walk across the hall seemed longer somehow. Meredith didn't knock, and as soon as she opened the door she wished she had. Given they weren't having sex, but it was obvious that they had recently. Meredith shouted out a sorry, and shut the door. She scolded her self and was slightly pissed that Izzie hadn't locked her door. Izzie stumbled out of the door about a minute after her scarred roommate. She was wrapped in her sheet, her face was flushed, and her hair was a little wild. Meredith hated her for still being so beautiful in such a potentially embarrassing situation.

"Meredith, umm sorry I kinda forgot to lock the door."

"I heard you fighting then there was silence, I thought he left."

"He did then he came back, and then…"

"Life altering sex." Meredith finished for her. Izzie laughed nervously.

About that time Mark burst out of Izzie's room shirtless, but otherwise dressed. Meredith could read the disappointment in her friend's face.

"I got a page." Izzie pouted at him, and he pouted back at her while brushing her hair out of her face. He leaned to her and kissed her goodbye. He put his shirt on as he started down the stairs. Meredith noticed the scratch marks on his back, and raised her eyebrow at Izzie while hitching her thumb at his retreating figure. Izzie just smiled guiltily at her friend. Meredith bid Izzie goodnight as she walked back to her room. She wondered to herself if they knew they were falling for each other; probably not. He was a playboy, and as book smart as Izzie was sometimes she was a little oblivious to what was right in front of her. Oh well they would figure it out soon enough.

_Through the storm we reach the shore  
You give it all but I want more  
And I'm waiting for you  
_

_With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you_

_With or Without You - U2_

* * *

So what did you think. I am not the biggest Meredith fan, but I do love love love the friendship she shares with Izzie. They are fun together. I know it might seem that they got over their argument quickly, but A) It was kind of petty B) sex fixes everything (listen to Sexual Healing- Marvin Gaye) and C) I love it when they fight and make up and when you have made up with someone you usually aren't still angry. Please review it brings me joy and joyness. 


	9. Don't Slow Down

**Don't Slow Down**

**I am soooooooo sorry! I had this written on time, but I go to a dumb school, and the server has been on the fritz. I apologize to all the people that were disappointed. I wrote more than usual to try to make up for it. Originally it was a much shorter chapter. I love you guys and your awesome reviews. For this chapter there's Addison/Alex, slight naughty-ness by many parties, and hickeys! YAY! Who's excited? I have sort of neglected the disclaimer, but I'm sure you know that I don't own these character, but oh if I did...**

Oh Dear Lord! There it was staring her down. It was 4 in the freakin' morning and now she had to deal with this. Of course it would be there, and of course it would be right above her scrub top neckline. Wearing her hair down was out of the question. She was going to kill Mark. Kill him. He had given her a hickey. She hadn't had a hickey since her junior year in college and that was only because she was drunk enough to think it would be funny. She could put a band aid over it, but what would she tell people? She cut herself shaving…._her neck?!?!_ She hoped she had enough time to work a little magic with ice and hot water. She practically ran over Derek in her attempt to get out of the bathroom. She was pretty sure that against her fair complexion the angry spot acted like a neon sign, because Derek saw it and just started to laugh uncontrollably. She made an agitated noise, rolled her eyes and pushed him out of her way. "Iz…Izzie… ma..y..be you should should wear a…… scarf." Derek got out in between laughs. She ignored him and headed down the stairs.

Izzie was a magician. You couldn't even tell a hickey had been there. Her little trick she learned in high school, when she had collected hickeys like trading cards, worked like a charm. Heating the skin then cooling it over and over helped break up the bruise and with a little consealer all was well. She walked into the locker room and changed. As soon as she put on her scrubs she lost a little bit of her confidence. She looked at Christina trying to get her attention.

"What Izzie?"

"Can you see it?" Izzie whispered.

"See what and why are you whispering?" Izzie thought on it before pressing on.

"Mark gave me a hickey, and I think.."

"MCSTEAMY GAVE YOU A WHAT?" Izzie's eyes widened in terror.

"Christina" She hissed. "Just tell me if you see it"

"No, wow you sure know how to get rid of a hickey fast. Had much practice?" Christina was more than a little amused.

Izzie had time to throw Christina a small glare, before Bailey came in announcing time for rounds. It wasn't long before they got to Dr. Sloan's patient's room. George got to present, but Alex answered every question. He wanted another chance. Izzie was on her best behavior in front of Bailey, who had eyes in the back of her head. Mark on the other hand was not. She knew he was looking for it. The fact that he had done it on purpose irked her and excited her at the same time. His stare did not go unnoticed. Dr. Bailey wanted to but surprisingly wasn't the person to call him on it. Their patient, Leah Bradley a 32 year female who was in for breast reconstruction after a mastectomy, did. Apparently she was upset by the fact that he wasn't staring so intently at her.

"Dr. Sloan, aren't there rules about attendings dating their interns?"

"You would think so" Dr. Bailey mumbled under her breath.

"Ms. Bradley, it's not forbidden, just frowned upon. At this hospital it is much more accepted" Mark informed her with a smile.

"I don't want her in on my surgery if she takes that much attention away." Leah said trying to validate her anger at the young intern.

"Don't you worry Ms. Bradley. She isn't allowed in on any plastics cases for a while." Dr. Bailey reassured the patient, while looking at Izzie almost as if to prove her point.

"Oh, well then ok." She smiled glad that she wouldn't have to compete with Izzie for Dr. Sloan's affections.

"Dr. O'Malley, I haven't worked with you yet, so you can be on this case." Mark handed George the chart.

"Thanks."

Izzie was once again assigned to Addison's services. Not that she minded, she loved babies and it allowed for a variety of surgeries, but Addison was looking at her funny. It was like she wanted to talk to her about something, but was avoiding it at the same time. She had found a reason to get away by running lab tests for their patient, and was now standing at the nurses' station filling out a chart, because as an intern you have to do it all the time. She felt him coming to her long before he got there. She knew he wanted to know where the hickey went, and sure enough he was leaning against the counter beside her with a quizzical expression.

"How did you get rid of it so quickly?"

"Get rid of what Dr. Sloan." She looked at him with an innocent, but challenging face.

"Now I have given many a hickey in my day and you should have had a great one right about here." His fingers gently touched the spot where under a few layers of makeup there was indeed a faint red mark.

"I'm magic, and why on earth would you give me a hickey I couldn't hide?" She asked a bit upset.

"For the same reason you decided to give me lovely red marks with your finger nails. The only difference is that Addison saw what I can easily cover up, and no one suspects what should have been completely obvious."

"Funny how that works." She smiled at him, closed her chart, and walked away. She really hoped that wasn't what Addison wanted to talk about She heard his laughter, and had to calm the fluttering in her chest.

Mark was impressed with her skills. She was something. Of course now he would have to find a way to pay her back for this morning with Addison. Given making Addison flip out a little bit was extremely fun, but now his back was tender. He sauntered down the hall and ran into his intern for the day George O'Malley. He had picked George because he knew that he was Izzie's best friend, and he didn't want someone that close to her to hate him. He smiled at Doctor O'Malley.

"Dr. O'Malley I am going to need you to prep Mrs. Bradley for surgery."

"I'm on my way, sir." George was uncomfortable around such a confident man like McSteamy.

"Ok then. Hey O'Malley, I want to talk to you before surgery this afternoon."

"Umm, Ok." George was scared now. What if he wanted to talk about Izzie? He didn't trust Sloan around her. Would he be able to keep his mouth shut about it?

Addison approached Izzie on the bridge (you know the one, big window). She couldn't believe that she had let Alex convince her to do this. True if she could invite Callie and George out with them, Alex should get to invite one of his friends. She just didn't know that friend would be Izzie, who was attached to Mark at the moment. This morning had been an eye opener for her. He had never let her do that before. Nail marks ran from his shoulders to the bottom of his spine. He had let Isobel Stevens mark him. The small child in her screamed out "Not Fair!!!" so of course she had to tell Mark exactly why she hoped he wouldn't hurt Dr. Stevens. Again. He in return laughed, and it was that reason she didn't want to invite Izzie.

"Dr. Stevens." She smiled at her after all she wasn't mad at her intern.

"Yes Dr. Montgomery?" Izzie was dreading this conversation.

"As you know Dr. Karev and I have started a relationship out side of the teacher student one we already have." Addison was being awfully professional.

"Yes" Izzie smirked at the memory of the locker room.

"Alex and my self of course wondered if you and your _boyfriend_ would like to come out with us and the O'Malley's tonight." Addison was hoping that using O'Malley's would cause Izzie to not want to go. Then she felt bad for it. Izzie wasn't who she didn't want to join them.

"Sure. What time?" Izzie wasn't thrilled about spending time with the married people, but she knew she had to try with Callie.

"10:00 tonight. Callie and Alex wanted to go to the new dance club." Addison was not thrilled about the dancing either.

"Awesome. I have heard that it was a great club. I guess I will see you then." Izzie smiled and Addison was inspired by it to smile back.

Mark and George were washing their hands and preparing for surgery on Ms. Bradley. Mark knew he had to talk to George about Izzie. So he plowed through the uncomfortable silence with a compliment.

"I heard about the heart in the elevator."

"It was pretty awesome." George had to stop from puffing up like a proud bird.

"It's impressive to say the least." Mark was looking for a way to bring her into conversation.

"Thank you…….. I know what you really want to talk about. Izzie has been my best friend since entering this program. Right now we maybe in the middle of a fight, but it doesn't mean I don't care about her. I have seen the Izzie I first meet over the past few days and I thank you for that, but you have a reputation of hurting people, and I don't want you to hurt her. She's been through enough." Mark thought about this carefully before responding to George

"You're right I have hurt people in the past, but I have also helped people, and loved people too." With that Mark headed into surgery.

George was confused did he just admit to loving Izzie in a strange round about way? Surely not. He had spoken his peace, and now it was time for surgery. Izzie talk would have to wait to be thought about. Maybe he could talk to Callie about it. Sure she wasn't Izzie's biggest fan, but she also knew what Izzie meant to him.

The surgery was amazing for George. He had gained a large amount of respect for Dr. Sloan. He now understood why Alex had gotten nervous around him, and worshiped him like a superhero. He was convinced that Mark Sloan had super human surgery skills. He cut with special care and was careful of each movement he made. In most surgeries the appearance of the skin after surgery was only a minor concern, the major one being to save a life. But in plastic surgery saving the skin was saving the life. George would have to talk to Alex about it tonight at the club.

Mark was exhausted. He wanted to catch some shut eye, before his next surgery at 7 o'clock. He entered what he liked to call the almost on-call room. He realized he was not alone, and turned to leave when he recognized the other person. Funny, he thought being as tall as she was she would have taken a top bunk. He smiled at his good luck, and walked over and sat next to where she was laying. He noticed her tears. She turned away from him. Making it better was the only thing on his mind. She shouldn't have to cry. He brushed the frizzy curls that had escaped from their confinement out of her face. She closed her eyes tighter trying to hold the tears back. It was breaking his heart to see her like this. He grabbed her and pulled her to him. This caused the dam to break. She was sobbing in his arms. He rocked her and held her until the tears subsided. She took a deep breath and pulled away from him wiping her eyes. He never pressed her.

"We lost both babies." Mark was touched deeply by her emotional display. She had such a tender heart.

"Izzie you can't save them all."

"I know it doesn't seem fair though. They had been trying for so long to have children, and they lost them. They were little boys."

"That's why I went into plastics. The mortality rate is a lot lower. You see more happiness." Izzie was surprised at his answer. She lay back down, and looked up at him.

"Lay with me?" It was more of a question than a demand. He wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest. The beat of his heart slowly calming her and lulling her into sleep.

They were awaken by Burke and Christina bursting through the door. Izzie knew Christina wouldn't be able to keep away from him when she was forced to. They didn't seem to notice the other occupants of the room. The sound of Mark and Izzie laughing caused them to violently break apart. Izzie stood up and Mark joined her after looking at the time. He had surgery in 15 minutes. Once outside she turned to him.

"Addison and Alex invited us out with them tonight. I mean if you want to go."

"Sure what time."

"We have to meet them and 10."

"Well I guess it's a good thing this is a short surgery." He smiled at her and turned to leave, but she stopped him. As he turned around she pulled him to her and kissed him. He knew it was a thank you for earlier.

Dr. Stevens, I know I'm irresistible, but you will see me tonight." She rolled her eyes at him and left him standing in the middle of the hallway.

They had gotten lost on the way, because Mark wouldn't listen. He thought that he had lived in Seattle long enough to know how to find this place, and ignored Izzie's protests. He also ignored the part of his brain that told him that she had lived in Washington her entire life and just might know more about Seattle than him. He had finally given up and listened to her. She of course knew exactly how to get there, and got them there without anymore wrong turns. It seemed that Alex had also gotten lost since they pulled up at the same time. It surprised Mark that he didn't feel any jealousy when he saw Alex put his arm around Addison. What did cause him envy was the silent conversation Alex was having with Izzie. They got into the bar and realized that George and Callie had gotten there on time. George was awkwardly trying to keep up with Callie on the dance floor. The sight of George sent Alex and Izzie into gales of laughter. George heard them, and started to laugh with them and then mouthed at them both to shut it. Callie was oblivious to the exchanged, but Addison and Mark felt a bit left out of the loop that was Bailey's interns. Addison suggested that they all get something to drink, and everyone agreed. Alex coaxed Addison onto the dance floor after her first drink and she was really letting loose after her 4th. The thing is Addison; she doesn't know how to dance. Mark was laughing at her from his barstool. Izzie swatted him in the chest from where she stood between his knees. They obviously had no problem with violating each other's personally space in public. Addison plopped down on the stool next to Izzie.

"Alex I have to take a break."

"Come on we were just getting started." Alex pleaded with her.

"I hate to tell you this, but Alex never stops once he starts." Izzie informed Addison.

"Oh you have so much room to talk. If I recall correctly I had to drag you out of a club once. Which begs the question why are you sitting at the bar instead of on the floor?" Izzie just shrugged her shoulders.

"Why don't you take Dr. Stevens and dance with her while I sit here and catch my breath?"

Izzie bit her lip in a question and Mark gave her a smile so she took Alex's hand a let him lead her to the middle of the floor.

Mark ordered a drink and turned to look at Addison who was smiling all tipsy like at him. He smirked at her. She had a problem holding he liquor along with her inability to dance. Dance clubs really weren't the place for former band geeks. He turned his attention to the place Alex was dancing with Izzie. They moved together comfortably and anyone could tell they had done it before. Alex was standing behind her and they were both competent dancers. The thing that bothered him was the type of dancing. It wasn't exactly ballroom.

"Jealous?" Addison smirked at him

"Drunk?" Mark responded taking a drink from his glass.

"If you don't want her to dance with Alex go and step in. You can dance. I have seen you do it before."

"She can dance with him if she wants to"

"You really do like her. Go take her away because I'm jealous then."

"Fine, I will but just because you are jealous."

Mark moved through the crowd and after declining to dance with 4 different women he reached them. He felt like the jealous boyfriend who really didn't have a reason to be, but before he turned away Izzie saw him. She smiled and stopped dancing. He walked up to the two interns.

"Addison is getting thoroughly wasted at the bar. She asked me to come fetch you."

"Ok, sorry Iz."

"Don't worry I think I might be able to convince someone to dance with me." Alex smiled at her and headed off to the bar.

"If you were jealous why didn't you ask me to dance first?"

"You know as many times as I have heard I'm jealous you would think I would turn green."

"Shut up and dance with me."

She thought that she and Alex could move well together, but with Mark it was a whole different ball game. It was almost as if he knew how her body worked better than even she did. He was in front of her leading the dance. There was none of the respectable distance that she had with Alex. It was totally fine with her. Dancing with him gave her a reason to be this close to him in public, and fuelled her desire for him. Not that it was in short supply. She knew he was jealous, because the way he pulled her to him announced to the room that she came with him and would be leaving with him. Secretly she reveled in it. She had always felt like dancing was only second to sex in the "let's get physical" department. With him it tied for first. The friction caused by the movement of their bodies coupled with the pulsating music was driving her crazy. She knew they would have to leave before to long.

Addison watched from the bar. Alex had come to check on her and now he was busy chatting with George about how awesome plastics was. Callie had gone to the ladies room. Addison was busy watching the third couple in their party dance. What she saw were two people who knew exactly how to move with each other. They knew and complimented each other well. It was hard to tear your eyes away from them because they were so, well, hot together. She also took time to notice the envious stares from the other dancers, male and female alike. Addison wanted to feel that hot damn it. She knew exactly how to do it too. She interrupted Alex's conversation and snuck off with him to the bathroom.

They had left not too long after Alex and Addison had returned from the bathroom. He parked in Meredith's driveway and followed her up the stairs. They were laughing and talking, but she shushed him before she opened the front door. Her suspicions were confirmed when she walked into a completely dark house. Meredith had yet to return from her outing with Christina. Izzie hung her coat up, and headed up the stairs. Mark followed her. She entered her room flicking on the lights and kicking off her shoes. He reached out to grab her but she anticipated his movements and was out of range before he could even start. She headed over to her dresser and pulled out her favorite pair of p.j.s and started to change. He just stood back and enjoyed the view. She had flawless skin except for that wonderful tattoo on her hip. He was saddened when she pulled a tank top on after removing the shirt she had worn that night and discarding it on her bed. She repeated the process with her pants. After she had finished changing she gently put the dirty garments in a hamper and headed toward the door. She looked at him and smiled.

"Are you sleeping in that?"

"Sleeping?" She just laughed at him and headed down the hall.

He stripped down to his black Calvin's and put his clothes on the back of her chair and headed after her. By the time he reached the bathroom she had just finished removing her make up. It shocked him that she looked so beautiful with out it. Most women were kind of scary until you gradually got used to it. She was now brushing her teeth. She looked at him slyly before sidling over to him and running her hand that wasn't occupied from the top of his shoulder down his chest and letting it come to rest on his hip. He watched her do this, and knew that tonight might end with sleeping but they had a long way to go before getting there. She turned back to the mirror and continued to brush. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. She stopped her brushing. Her toothbrush was still poised in her mouth, but she was looking at their reflection in the mirror. They looked good together. She restarted her movement as soon as she felt her mind start down the path of what their kids would look like. That was not a place she was willing to visit. She finished and turned in his arms. She rose up on her toes slightly, to kiss him quickly. She had big plans of seduction, but they did not include the bathroom. She then led him down the hall to her room so she could take advantage of him, and she did…twice.

_You can take everything I have  
Just don't leave my sight now  
Don't leave my sight._

'Cuz your words hit like a train and I can't ignore it  
This moment could be our last.  
You fall in love and I'm running after  
You move way too fast

But don't slow down  
and don't let go  
Hold me closer now  
Lest I fall

They say that I don't know how to love the right way  
But you make me feel, you make me feel like I do

_Don't Slow DownCopeland_

* * *

This story is so much fun to write, but guys this was day six. Next is day seven, and we reach the end of a week. What's going to happen? 


	10. Goodbye My Lover

**Goodbye My Lover**

**And here we are. Day 7. I don't own them. And...Action!**

It was their last day together. This little world that they had created would come to an end tomorrow morning. She didn't want to think about it. She wanted to run from it; push it far away from her mind. Every time she forgot it someone would remind her it was Saturday and the thoughts would break in. She had gotten a page just as soon as they had settled down and gone to sleep. She had kissed him goodbye, and reluctantly gone into the hospital. She could tell he was unusually upset. She wondered if it was because he was being as affected by the end of this as she was. They had gotten so close. She let him in and closer to her than anyone in a long time. She watched the sun rise from the roof and fought back tears that threatened to fall. She ignored it but her heart quietly pointed out that she was indeed in love.

Mark didn't have to go into work until 10:00. He was staying home with a drunken Meredith that stumbled in not to long before that damn pager went off. Derek hadn't come home yet and Izzie asked him to stay until he did. He couldn't turn her down, and it really wasn't hard to watch someone that was asleep. He was staring out of her window reflecting on the last few days with Izzie. He really didn't want this week to end. She made him feel wanted and more alive then he had in a very long time. He heard Derek open the front door and turned to head down the stairs. He had formulated a plan as he stared out of the window. He was going to convince her to stay with him. He had to. She was everything he never knew he always needed. He had to make tonight perfect, because for him this was just as big as a marriage proposal.

Izzie stared into her locker. She was dressed and ready for rounds, and she needed a quick escape if her tears started to fall. Christina noticed that she was doing a nose dive into her locker with out actually moving. She knew that today was the end of a week, but she seriously thought that Izzie was just using this to move on, because that's what guys like McSteamy were for. It was clear Izzie had more invested in this, and Christina didn't want a repeat of the bathroom floor. She didn't always get along with Izzie, but they were friends no matter how different they were. In light of her recent engagement Christina decided to try to cheer her friend up. How would one cheer Izzie up? It wasn't Christmas, and Easter was still kind of far away so dyeing eggs was out of the question. Then she knew what to do.

"Izzie"

"Huh"

"I have a proposition for you." Izzie slowly looked at her.

"What?"

"You get on the case with Burke today, and I'll get on with Dr. Sloan."

"What is that going to solve."

"We'll switch."

"Bailey will catch us."

"Not until we go into surgery, if the cases we get are surgical."

"Ok." Izzie has a small smile forming on her face.

Christina was glad she could make her happy, even if it was just for a little while.

Mark came into the hospital with a renewed energy. He had made preparations for dinner tonight before coming into work. He would find her later today and inform her of his plan. He didn't think Bailey was letting interns back on their attendings cases so he was surprised when he walked into his first patient's room and she was standing there performing a check up. She hadn't noticed him, so he sat back and watched her. Mildred Appleton was a 76 year old lady that was in for a second surgery to fix her cheekbone on the left side of here face after a being in a car accident that killed her husband. Mark had a soft spot for her, because she had been through so much and she was still so optimistic. She was chattering with Izzie and telling her about her late husband Leo. After Izzie finished Mark made his presence known.

"Mildred how are you."

"Oh there he is my favorite doctor. This lovely young lady has informed me of everything you doctors have to tell people. So you don't have to worry about that. She is quite a sweet girl."

"Dr. Stevens is very nice. I'm glad she could be here with you until I came in."

"It was no problem Dr. Sloan."

"Oh just look at you two." Izzie blushed and Mark tried to steer her in another line of thought.

"Well we will have you looking just as pretty as you ever did in just a few hours."

"Oh you are too kind. I'm an old lady I just want to look nice enough to go out to the market." Mark chuckled at this kind woman that reminded him of his grandma when he was younger.

"Well that I can defiantly do. I'm going to leave you in Dr. Stevens' care and go to check on our OR. Is that alright?"

"Why yes, we have become good friends, haven't we dear?" Izzie smiled at her.

"The best"

Izzie was having a blast with her patient. She was waiting for the ok to go to surgery when the conversation found its way back to a certain chiseled surgeon.

"Is he your boyfriend that Dr. Sloan?"

"Well that is an interesting story. He is but only for a week, and today is the end of it."

"I just don't understand you young people, but it seems wrong to nip a young love in the bud before it has the chance to bloom."

"We aren't in love. We just thought it would be interesting to try."

"You can sit there all day and tell me how much you don't love him, and every time you try I will become more convinced that you do."

"Why?"

"Let me ask you some questions. Does he make you laugh?"

"Yes"

"Does he make you mad?"

"Yes"

"Does he make you want to rip his head off and his clothes off at the same time?" Izzie let out a laugh, but answered.

"Yes"

"Does he hold you when you cry?"

"Yes" she almost whispered.

"Does he do the little things like bring you flowers, and hold your hand, and a bunch of other things that make you feel special?"

"Yes"

"Do you love him?" there was a long pause and an almost inaudible answer.

"_yes_"

Izzie almost refused to go into surgery with Mark. She didn't know what to do with this new insight into her emotions. She knew she couldn't let this be over. She wanted to wake up with him and go to sleep with him every night. She stood next to him as he worked his magic on the woman she just may owe her love life to. The surgery seemed to fly by and drag on at the same time. He was letting her help a lot more than the other interns and when she looked up in the gallery at George and Alex she could tell it was making them mad. She just smirked under her mask. She had noticed Dr. Bailey glaring at her earlier, but being with him all day was so totally worth it, but like all good things the surgery came to an end. Bailey was waiting for her.

"I have already yelled at Yang. The two of you will be either in the clinic or the pit for the next month. You all act like children so I'm going to treat you like children. Is that understood."

"Yes ma'am" Izzie knew there would be hell to pay, and to protest would make things worse.

Dr. Bailey nodded at her and walked away, and Mark came up to her with a smile on his face.

"Bailey is scary"

"Yes she is."

"Can you get rid of your shift tonight?"

"Umm…I think I can give it to George. I took one of his last week. Why?"

"I have something planned for you." This made her smile.

"Really? What is it?"

"It's a surprise. Don't worry, you'll like it. Meet me at the ferry boat dock down town at 7. Wear something pretty." He smiled at her and walked in the same direction Bailey had gone earlier.

Izzie begged George for 2 hours before he finally took her shift. At first he had refused he had plans, but after hearing her out and thinking about it he decided that he could cancel them. Sure Callie would be pissed, but Izzie had been trying and he did owe her for taking his shift. He would have to make her understand, because he had Callie for the rest of his life, but this was Izzie's last day with Mark. He had seen how happy that he made her, and George wasn't going to take that away.

Unlike their first date she knew exactly what she was going to wear. The staple of any fashion savvy female was the little black dress. It was first made famous by Audrey Hepburn way back when. Izzie never wore hers. It never seemed like the right time to wear it. It was a special article of clothing. She took it out now and ran a hand over the filmy material. She laid it on her bed and pick out her favorite pair of black high heels. They were strappy and cute. After taking a shower and shaving her legs and drying and curling her hair, she put it on. It hit her right at the knees. It fit her snuggly until about mid-torso where is slowly started to flare giving it movement. She finished the process of getting ready and checked her reflection before she left to meet him at the ferry.

He saw her pull up and park. He felt the air leave his lungs as she got out of the car. She looked amazing. He some how managed to keep his jaw from hitting the pavement, but he had to lean against his car to keep from falling over. She smiled at him and walked over. Her blonde curls were bouncing and he dress moved about her. He could have sworn she used her runway walk. It was killing him. Instead of taking her then and there he offered her the single red rose he held. She took it and let him steal a kiss before getting into his car. They drove onto the ferry and rode to their destination. He drove up to a restaurant that just looked expensive. They were seated and the waiter brought out the wine he ordered earlier that day. She was impressed by his planning. She noticed that there weren't menus. He must have planned this down to every last detail. Sure enough he had. They shared an intimate dinner. They talked about everything. He ran his thumb over her knuckles reassuringly when she told him about her experience in high school after having a baby at 16. She had told him about Hannah earlier that week during one of their late night conversations. He didn't judge her, but admired her strength for it. She laughed to the point she couldn't breathe when he told her some stories about him and Derek in college. He talked so fondly of the times they shared, and she hoped that they could repair their friendship that seemed to mean so much to him. She was surprised when he stood up and held out his hand to her. She took it and he led her outside to the balcony. The view was amazing. Who knew that a skyline could be so spectacular? Right now next to her looking at this city he didn't miss New York and he didn't regret one step that brought him here.

"I wanted you to see this."

"Thank you for everything." She wanted to talk to him about how she felt, but she couldn't find a way to bring it up.

"Dance with me."

"There's no music."

"I know, but it's the best way to be close to you and do this view justice."

"Ok."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist pulling her close to him. They swayed to the imaginary music. She was falling even more in love with him. She didn't want him to ever let her go. It surprised her how quickly she came to term with her feelings. They scared her at first. It was so soon to be in love with him. She had just wanted a transition, but it seemed that fate had a different plan for her. She knew it was too early to say it, but she was ok right now with just knowing how she felt. Here in his arms she felt like she could conquer the world.

He asked her to dance, and now here she was in his arms. He looked into her eyes, and suddenly a sad truth washed over him. It almost killed him to realize it. Here was love standing in front of him. He loved her and she loved him. They both knew it, but knowing this was bittersweet. He knew in that moment that he looked down into her compassionate brown eyes, that because he loved her he had to let her go. He was a mess. Years of being jaded had left him with lots of baggage. He couldn't promise her forever, he wasn't in that place yet. He loved her more than any woman he had ever been with. She was kind and beautiful, and feisty. She had her faults, but those are what he loved the most. They were what made her Izzie. He couldn't ask her to be his. He felt that she deserved better than him. He always hurt those closest to him. He never wanted to, but like some cruel twist of fate it always happened. He felt a sensation he hadn't felt in years. Tears were building up in his eyes. He pulled her closer. He needed tonight to say goodbye to her. He wouldn't let the fact that he had to walk away tomorrow ruin this for them. She would feel how much he loved her and maybe understand one day why he had to leave.

Izzie was dancing on the inside. He had made this night perfect. He had brought her to the park. It was a bigger park on the other side of town, but it still made her remember the ice cream and ducks from the other one. Initially they were listening to live music being played by a local band, but she wanted to walk over in the field that was large enough to play a rousing game of Frisbee. As soon as they were away from the large crowd of people she took off her heels and with them in one hand she took off running. He was surprised to say the least. It didn't take long for him to take off after her. He was always a man that liked the chase. It didn't take him long to catch her. He had longer legs and she was barefoot. He scooped her up in his strong arms and swung her around. They were both laughing. He put her down and she pulled him into the luscious green grass. She was on her back using her elbows to prop up on. He lay on his side next to her. She was looking up at the stars, when she suddenly gasped

"What?"

"A Shooting star." He smiled at her.

"Make a wish."

"I already did." She smiled back at him.

He leaned in and kissed her. She responded by turning to him and putting her hand on his face. He ran one hand up her leg and then up to her thigh and slowly higher. By now they were laying down on the ground. She had one hand in his hair and the other had found its way under his shirt and was running amuck all over his muscular back. He had one of his hands under her head for support and to pull her closer. The other was dangerously close to slipping under her lacy panties. He looked at her and could see that she was being over come by her desire. Tonight was just for her he decided. That right hand slid under those lacy panties and found new purpose. As soon as he started these new ministrations she let out a sigh like moan. He was very turned on but he wanted to take her there without asking for anything in return. He picked up his tempo and she kept up with him. It wasn't long before he had her crashing over the edge. As soon as it was over he removed his hand smoothed her dress and pulled her to lie on his chest in one swift motion. She was in a state of pure bliss. He had brought her to this place and she owed him, but what she wanted to do would be frowned upon if they got caught out in the middle of a public park. She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes.

"Let's go. We should celebrate in private." He smiled at her desire to get him out of his clothes.

"Lead the way."

She did just that. He had decided for their last night together they would stay in his hotel room. They had never stayed there before so it would be new and different. She held his hand as he unlocked the door and let them in. She walked to the window to look out. For some reason this seemed sad. He took off his jacket and kicked off his shoes. Slowly he approached her. This was the last time, and he wanted to take it so slowly. She stared out the window and he reached up to move aside her hair and reveal her graceful neck. She tilted her head to give him access. He gently started to place kisses there. She felt tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't explain what kind of tears they were. In an attempt to force them away she turned to him. She was overcome by the emotion she saw in his eyes. She didn't kiss him. Instead she turned her attention to his shirt. She untucked it once again. Starting from the bottom she unbuttoned it one button at a time trying to regain her composure. He stood there and watched her. When she had finished she slid it over his strong shoulders and down is sculpted arms. Her eyes drank in his bare chest before her. Finally she looked up into his eyes. She held his gaze for a few long moments and turned around pulling her hair out of the way. He gently reached up and pulled the small black zipper down. She turned back to him and He slipped the thin straps off of her shoulders and the dress fell in a pool on the floor. She stood before him in just her panties. He took off his belt and she unbuttoned his pants. Between the two of them they got them into the floor with her dress. Their eyes locked and he pulled her to him slowly and kissed her. That kiss ignited the swirling fire of emotions within them.

She had fought hard but sleep had won out in the end. She was nestled into his side slow even breaths coming from the rise and fall of her chest. They had truly made love to one another, and it was beautiful. He knew it was one of life's naturally striking things; like a sunset or a rainbow. He had been watching her sleep. He was trying to eternally etch her into his mind. When she slept she was so peaceful and happy. She made him feel like he could be the One for once in his life. He felt those tears again, and after making sure she was definitely asleep he let them silently fall. They only stopped when the first rays of sun lit up the sky. As he brushed a strand of gold back behind her ear he was over come with the nee to be one with her just one last time.He reajusted himself and firmly started to kiss her awake.

Izzie didn't know if it was a dream or not until she felt herself being pulled toward consciousness by his kisses. Soon she was awake and returning the kisses. She ran her hands up his chest up into his hair pulling him closer. Their tongues danced in a familiar routine. He ran one capable hand down her side and back up again. He moved on top of her and positioned himself to unite them. As he did he kissed the spot on her neck where he had given her the hickey. In response to his gentle kiss she tenderly ran her finger tips down the same path that she had left angry red marks. They moved together until they reached the end. He looked down at her and wanted to say those words, but he knew it would only make saying goodbye impossible. So instead he kissed her and moved to take a shower.

They drove in silence to the dock and boarded the ferry once again. She didn't have to go in to work, but he did. They stood behind the rail looking out over the water. She was leaning back into him with his arms wrapped around her. Words weren't necessary in times such as these. They didn't speak again until after he parked and walked her to her car. She knew she had to say something now if she wanted to keep him. So many things were going through her mind. She couldn't shake the feeling this was goodbye. As she started to speak he cut her off.

"Izzie, I know what you want to say. It's exactly how I feel, but we can't. I wish we could. You have no idea how much, but you don't deserve the mess you would be getting with me. You are a kind and good person with a heart just full of love to give to a man that can give you everything. Someone that can promise you the rest of your lives together. Someone that is just as amazing as you are. No matter how much I want to be that man I know I can't be. It kills me to walk away from this amazing thing we have, but if I stay you will get hurt, and I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you. As much as I know this hurts it would hurt so much more later on when I some how disappointed you, and that I can not live with. I'm going to kiss you goodbye and go. I will miss you, but please know this is for the best."

Izzie was floored. There were tears now slowly rolling down her porcelain cheeks. She heard his words and knew they were final, and she was vaguely aware of him moving in to make good on that kiss. She was knocked back to her senses when their lips met. It was slow and deliberate. It was full of sadness, and when it ended and he swiftly turned to leave and she knew it was to hide the tears that were also falling from his steely blue eyes.

_You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.  
I've kissed your lips and held your head.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you._

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me

**_Goodbye My Lover James Blunt_**

* * *

Ok before you light the tourches and break out the pitch forks let me explain. It has to be this way, but don't worry there are still two more chapters and all of this will make much more sense. I'm currently toying with the idea of a sequel (what do you think), because I am currently ignoring what I think Shonda is about to do to my girl on Thursday. Enough is enough. Hasn't she been through more hellatious times than most of the other charaters? Geez just give her McSteamy and make her (and me) happy. Am I right? Have you guy popped over to youtube lately and typed in McStizzie? You should. I got you all a present. I may love you but I am holding the other 2 chapters for ransom, because im a review whore. So click that button if you want them. 


	11. Breakin' Me

**Breakin' Me**

**Here you go. You all have been great reviewers. So great in fact that I decided to write this rather than do my homework. I have a B in there so eh. I give you Dinosaurs, eating contests, and funny divorcees. U know the drill I don't own them. **

They were in his bed. Their lips crashed into each other trying desperately to convey each and every emotion they felt. She was soft beneath him. His hands were all over her. They caressed her and stimulated every nerve ending they touched. She opened herself to him in an attempt to inspire him to take her further. He took her direction and slowly entered her, eliciting a soft moan. Her hands moved from his hair down his back to his hips drawing him closer still. He couldn't take it. His thrusts became desperate. Softly his name escaped from her lips. She never was a screamer. He forcefully kissed her as he finally found the release he had so desperately been seeking. She broke the kiss as her head fell back in pleasure. He fell against her; his weight being too much for him to support any longer. She held him and he softly whispered into her ear. _I love you._

Mark's eyes shot open. He cursed himself. He'd had that dream again. It wasn't new. It happened at least 3 to 4 times a week. He'd been having them ever since he had left her at the ferry three and a half weeks ago. He hated waking up from them. His body was turned on and his heart hurt, but the worst part was that he could smell her. It was impossible he knew. The sheets had been washed and nothing of hers was in his room, but the warmth and sweetness of the vanilla in her perfume was still there. It was in his nostrils toying with him even now. He didn't even try to go back to sleep. Instead he got into yet another cold shower. When he was awake it was the only place he let his thoughts and emotions for her run free; the only place he let himself miss her.

Meredith and George were concerned. Alex and Christina were pissed. They were all standing outside of her door. She would get up, go to work, come home, and lock her door until the process started again. They had watched her do this for 3 ½ weeks. They were trying to coax her out tonight. She needed to get out and into the real world again. Given she wasn't lying on the bathroom floor, and she was going to work, but something horrifying had come around as a result of this breakup. Izzie had stopped baking. Not one baked good covered the counters in the kitchen. There were no muffins or cakes or pies to be had. It was the single most devastating thing that could come as a result of Izzie's heartbreak. Christina was about to knock the door in after getting no response from Izzie. Meredith stopped her when they heard the tiniest sound of a lock unlocking. The door didn't open. It was if she was waiting for someone to come in and convince her to come out. They looked expectantly at Meredith; after all she did get her off the bathroom floor. This time Meredith didn't hesitate to go in after her friend.

Meredith slowly turned the knob and walked inside. It wasn't at all what she expected to see. Izzie was sitting cross legged on her bed with her computer in her lap typing away. She had her hair pulled back into a clean pony tail, she had on black track pants, and her glasses which she rarely wore were balanced gracefully on her nose. She looked like a college kid. Meredith would have thought that she was perfectly ok if she didn't recognize the soft grey t shirt she was wearing. It was Mark's. He was wearing it that night he watched the movie with them. He must have left it here after he changed that morning. He always had extra clothes with him. Meredith sat on the edge of Izzie's bed. Izzie looked up from her furious typing and straight at Meredith.

"Izzie come out with us tonight."

"I don't know Mer."

"Come on. It'll just be the 5 of us. Just like old times. Except for instead of Joe's it will be a pizza place."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Please come with us." Izzie mulled it over.

"Ok but just the five of us right?"

"Yes. It was the first night off all of us had of in a very long time."

"You have been back at work for like a week."

"Still"

"Ok let me change." Izzie made a move to pull off her eyewear.

"Keep the glasses they're cute." Izzie shook her head at Meredith.

"They make me feel bookish."

"Whatever, you know you're still hot. I'm giving you five minutes. It is just pizza."

Meredith walked out and gave everyone the thumbs up. The all looked relieved. They were all silently hoping that everything would be alright. Meredith didn't tell them about what she had seen when she walked through the door. She felt that they should think that a normal sad Izzie was behind the door, not a calm put together pod person Izzie. It was weird enough for Meredith.

Izzie didn't want to go out. She wanted to type in her journal, and in a few hours curl up and cry herself to sleep with his shirt wrapped around her like she'd been doing since that fateful day. Writing was a release. Her therapist had suggested it after Denny died, but she hadn't done it until after this thing with Mark had gone down. She was so broken that she would try anything to take away even a little part of the pain. It helped. She only cried at night now or when she saw him in the hospital. Thank goodness Bailey had stuck her in the pit/clinic for the month. She just threw on a pair of blue jeans and a simple fitted black t-shirt. It matched her mood, but she told herself it was to match the frames of her glasses. She put on her favorite pair of tennis shoes and headed out of her door. She walked down the stairs to meet her friends. They were waiting for her by the door. She read the shock in their faces, and she knew it was because she didn't look like the total mess she felt like. She just grabbed her coat and led the way.

Addison approached Derek. They had both gotten out of surgery early and she had a very pressing matter to discuss with him. Someone had taken over Mark's body. He was a shell of the old Mark. He didn't hit on nurses, he was polite and to the point when talking to everyone including the interns, and he went straight to the hotel after work without female companionship. That guy wasn't one of her oldest friends. They had a rocky past, but history speaks for its self. They were or at some point had been great friends. This thing with Izzie had really taken its toll on him. She didn't understand why they just didn't stay together. She noticed the same kind of strange behavior with the young intern. Their odd behavior was starting to freak her out. She could tell she had startled Derek when she tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Oh, hey Addison."

"We have a problem."

"We do?"

"Yes, Mark's body has been taken over by some sort of alien life form." Derek laughed.

"What do you mean?" Addison proceeded to tell him the symptoms. The longer the list got the more his face started to fall.

"Where is he?"

"In the locker room. Why?"

"Addison, he only gets this way when he's really messed up about something. The first time I saw it was when his parents got a divorced when he was 8, and the last time was when he was irreversibly damaged by Julia McMahan freshman year."

"What are we waiting for let's go."

Mark methodically started to change. He had his blue jeans on and couldn't find his shirt in his locker. Maybe it's in my bag he thought to himself. He turned around and came face to face with none other than Addison and Derek, his two oldest friends. Addison had her arms crossed in front of her, and Derek had his hands in his coat pockets. He knew what they wanted because sympathy was etched all over their faces. He really didn't want to talk about this with them.

"Mark we are going out together tonight and we thought maybe you could go with us to catch up." Addison was overly cheery.

"Why you both wanted nothing to do with me. Why the change of heart?"

"A lot has happened since New York. We thought we could try to work this out. We were all such good friends." Mark was seriously creeped out, but he didn't want to go back to the hotel right now. Her memory was waiting there for him.

"Ok sure. What are we doing?" Addison smiled triumphantly.

"Pizza. Just like back in New York."

"I'll meet you guys out front in five."

Satisfied they turned and walked out. Mark located his shirt and finished changing. He realized the shirt he was wearing was the one he had worn on their first date. He smiled at the memory then scolded himself. He wasn't going to care about that. He didn't have time to miss her. _Really is that why you haven't so much as flirted with a woman since you left her there with tears rolling down her face, _a cold little voice in his head asked him. Mark silenced it and turned to swiftly leave the room. He was going to enjoy himself tonight with his friends.

Izzie seated her self across from Meredith and next to George and Alex was on the end closest to her. Christina of course sat next to Meredith. They ordered 3 large pizzas. A supreme for Christina, Hawaiian for Alex, and the other three decided to split a pepperoni. Alex and Christina were already making bets about who could finish theirs first. Izzie just wondered where they put it. Alex was far from anything other than built, and Christina was tiny. George whispered in her ear that he bet 20 bucks they both threw up before the night was over. Izzie scrunched up her nose, giggled and said "ew" simultaneously. She took his bet, because Christina never threw up. She may want to but she wouldn't. By the time the pizza's got there Meredith and Alex had switched places and Izzie had been designated time keeper. She was glad that this was getting him off of her mind. She held up her watch. She waited till the second hand reached the 12 before she said go. They both fought the good fight but only one could be victorious. To the surprise of everyone and Christina's chagrin, Alex won. It had taken him only 10 minutes and 45 seconds. It was impressive. Izzie, Meredith, and George laughed at their two friends who were both in misery from being so full. It was turning out to be a fun night.

It had taken them a while but Addison, Derek, and Mark had found the pizza parlor that Addison had picked out. They walked in and Addison saw something completely amiss. She saw Alex and Christina slouching in pain in a booth. She saw three other people watching the two. She noticed that one of those people had a very familiar blonde ponytail. She caught Alex's gaze. His eyes widened in shock, but it didn't seem to catch Izzie's attention. Addison spun around quickly and walked right back out the door. She used her body to block the door.

"I changed my mind. I don't want to eat here." Mark and Derek made puzzled faces at her.

"Addison we did not just drive all the way across town to get pizza at this exact restaurant for you to change your mind."

"I know Derek, but I really don't want to eat here."

"What is up with you Add?"

"Nothing Mark. Nothing at all, why would there be?" Now the two men looked very confused.

Meanwhile back inside Alex tried unsuccessfully to get the gang to leave through the other exit.

"Alex you maybe finished, but we still have half a pizza here."

"I know but wouldn't it be more fun to eat it back at you place while watching a video?"

"No."

"Come on Mer, me and Yang are about to pop."

"You should have thought of that before you wanted to race."

"I'm fine here Alex. Let them finish. Well let Meredith finish, because the Disney twins are playing with their food."

Meredith smiled at George and Izzie. Izzie was actually laughing for the first time in weeks. George had bought little plastic dinosaurs from the 25 cents machine, and now he and Izzie were using pepperonis and crayons they had stolen to create a little land for their plastic friends. They had always brought out the kid in each other. Alex was silently trying to get her attention. Meredith would come to regret the fact that she had ignored him.

"Addison this is ridiculous. We are going in." Derek tried unsuccessfully to muscle past her. He noticed there was something up with her eyes. She was trying to silently tell him something. It was too bad that Derek's hair seemed to make him a little denser than most people. In their battle of eye twitching and jerky head movements, Mark had looked through the glass. His breath caught in his throat. The very person he was trying to forget was sitting at a table with her four best friends. She was laughing at George. He watched her. They were having fun. It looked like she had moved on. Even thinking that felt like a knife twisting in his heart. He watched her smile. Her smile caused a little one to find its way on to his face. Addison and Derek abruptly stopped their fight. They both looked over at Mark. He looked like a lovelorn kid. Addison's heart broke. Derek looked confused. He followed Mark's gaze and saw Meredith, but he always saw Meredith first. He realized Mark was staring at the intern sitting on Meredith's right. He looked guiltily back at Addison finally understanding what she was trying to tell him.

"Mark we can leave." This shook him out of his reverie.

"No. It's fine. This was were you wanted to eat." His voice was sad.

"Are you sure?" Addison did not want to see him this upset.

"Positive." He gave her his least convincing half smile. She led the way.

Meredith looked up and saw Derek. She smiled, but then she saw Mark. Alex looked up at the same time that Meredith did. He knew this wouldn't end well. Christina had been intently watching the dinosaurs meeting their end at Izzie and George's hand in the cup of ranch dressing, but it didn't take her too long to notice Meredith and Alex's stares. She too knew they should have listened to Alex. Finally George looked over to see Christina, Alex and Meredith all looking toward the door. When he stopped playing with her Izzie looked up as well.

"What? What is it?" She turned around.

Suddenly their eyes met. Her first instinct was to run. She couldn't seem to move though. When she finally regained her ability to move she jumped up and practically ran to the bathroom. She had to regain her composure, and the capability of breathing. She was standing in front of the mirror gasping for air. She looked up and at her reflection. How could he do this to her? She was a good person. She helped people. She did good things. She tried to make good choices. Why was the universe punishing her? Her entire internship had been filled with blow after blow. The funny thing was this one was the only one she ever wondered if she'd get over. Alex cheated, but she knew she would forgive him. Denny died, but she knew she would move on. George married Callie, but she knew she would come to terms with it. Mark left her, and for some reason after just one week he had stripped her of her ability to believe she would ever be with any other man. She hated that she felt this way, but she couldn't help it. She looked at her reflection and realized she owed it to herself to stand up for what she wanted. She stood up with a new desire burning in her eyes. She wouldn't be the victim anymore. She would be more proactive. She would swing at that curve ball knowing full well that she had never hit one. She opened the door and he was standing there. She took a deep breath.

"Stalking me now, Dr. Sloan?" she said it as coldly as she could.

"Izzie please..." He begged her. He had no idea what he was going to say.

"What" the look in her eye was challenging him; daring him to say something.

"I did what I had to protect you." He needed her to understand. They hadn't talked since that day. She always ran away before he could approach her.

"Did it ever occur to you that I might not need your protecting?"

She hadn't meant to get angry with him. She wanted him back, but the feelings of abandonment took over. She stared him down angrily as his blue eyes met her brown ones pleading sadly for her to understand. Sometimes when we least expect or want our need for something to get in the way, it does. As he looked down at her he felt compelled to kiss her. He needed to. His physically and emotionally needed to kiss the beautiful woman in front of him. She felt it too. She knew what would happen seconds before it did. He leaned down and their lips met. The kiss was full of desire and passion, but above all need. He realized what he was doing and pulled away. He couldn't do this to her. It wasn't fair, so he turned and fled the scene. The only thing Izzie could think of while her anger steadily grew was "What the Hell?"

_Every day I see your face, I wish that I'd stayed  
Don't even know what made me run away  
It's just the way I play the game  
Emotional is not a word I'd use to explain myself  
But now you got me down upon my knees  
Oh, baby, please just take me back  
I don't want to be in love, but you're makin' me  
Let me up, I've had enough  
Girl, you're breakin' me_

**_Breakin' Me Jonny Lang_**

* * *

Hehehe...Ok so I'm evil. I can't help it. Don't worry he's so not going to get away with that. Notice the whole part about anger steadily growing? Anger and outspokeness go hand in hand with Izzie. So her are the questions that should be running through your mind. loud booming movie man voice Will Izzie go after Mark? Will Izzie rip Mark a new one? Will there be more kisses? Will the plastic dinosaurs make a miraculous return from the ranch lava pits of doom? Ok the last one wasn't serious, but it made you think right? And remember I'm still holding the last one for ransom. 


	12. We Belong

**We Belong**

**Ok here we are. The end. It's been a beautiful ride. No worries I have big plans for a sequel. **

Addison and Derek had walked over to the four interns that remained at the table. No one spoke. Mark had gone after Izzie as soon as she had made the mad dash for the bathroom. They were silent throughout the exchange of words that took place right outside the restroom door. Their eyes followed Mark as he stormed out the glass doors in the front of the restaurant, and the snapped back to watch Izzie hot on his trail. As soon as she made it through those doors they all ran to the window wishing they could hear the words being exchanged.

It took Izzie about 5 seconds to play catch up. She tore off after him. He wasn't getting away with that. That kiss convinced her further that he wanted her and they should be together forever. It hadn't been raining earlier, but now it was coming down in sheets. He was halfway across the parking lot when she reached the doors. She screamed his name. He some how heard it over the roar of the rain. He turned around. She wasn't supposed to follow him. He started to walk back to her. They met half way. She looked up at him. She cursed her glasses because they were fogging up. She ripped them off and hung them on her pocket.

"You can't do that Mark. You don't get to breakup with me then kiss me and just walk away. I'm not some plaything whose emotions you can toy with. I'm a real live human being."

"You kissed me back…" He knew he sounded like a little kid trying to defend his actions, but she was right and he had nothing.

"NO you don't get to play that card. If you don't want me fine. If you want to "protect" me fine, but you don't get to kiss me."

"Fine. I get it." He was angry. Sure it was mostly with himself, but if she was going to scream at him then why not yell back. They were both soaking wet.

She turned to walk back inside. She got to the doors turned to look back at him. He was still standing there. He didn't move to leave, he just stood there. God, she wanted him. She more than wanted him. She needed him. So what if he pissed her off royally? She walked back to him stopping a good three feet away. She had to push this. She had to get him to understand that she wanted to give this a chance. She wanted a chance to lay her cards on the table.

"Mark." He looked at her.

"What is it?" His words were sharp.

"I don't care." She wanted to hurt him. She knew it wasn't fair because it was clear that he was going through hell too, but if she didn't he might never see what a dumb ass he was being.

"Are you trying to hurt me Isobel?" There it was again; first name negative.

"I don't care what you think. I don't care that you believe that hurting me is inevitable. We all hurt each other sometimes. I don't care if you think I need to be spared, because the truth is right now not being with you is so much worse. By turning away you hurt me every single second of every single day. I cry because of you every night. So I want you to know that in your quest to spare me pain that you would eventually cause, you hurt me more and deny us both happiness." He looked at her. He had no idea what to say to that. He didn't know what to do. So he stood there. Izzie started to walk back in. He couldn't let her leave.

"Izzie."

"What Mark?"

"You aren't the only one that's hurting here."

"(_Angry laughter)_ Really that's all you have to say? I have one question Mark only one." They were screaming to compensate for the distance and the noise of the rain. He looked at her waiting to hear what she had to ask.

"How do you feel about me?" He knew how he felt, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. She shook her head and turned and started to walk back inside. He knew if he didn't say it now she was gone for good.

"I love you." She stopped. She didn't know if she had heard him correctly.

"Isobel Stevens I am desperately, pathetically in love with you. I love your laugh. I love your kisses. I even love that face you make when you are trying to figure out a particularly hard word in a crossword puzzle. I love you; all of you. I love you like I have never loved another woman in my life, and that scares me. I am miserable without you. So what I need for you to do is to come back over here and forgive my stupid ass. (pause) Please?" She smiled at the last part.

Her heart took over. It was really hard to stay angry with McSteamy confessing his undying love for you. She was through being stubborn. After all he seemed to have learned his lesson. She would accept his apology and they would be happy again. She turned herself right back around and ran to him. She jumped into his outstretched arms and kissed him. They were standing in the middle of a parking lot with the rain coming down so hard you could barely see, but they were in love. They finally came up for air, but his arms still held her firmly in place. She looked down at him.

"I thought you said we weren't allowed to kiss anymore"

"It's ok to kiss people you love."

"So I take it this isn't one sided."

"I love you." He smiled at her. She hadn't said too. She wanted her words to stand alone.

"Say it again."

"I LOVE YOU" He kissed her and spun her around. They had found there way back together. They were puzzle pieces and only when they were together did they start to see the bigger picture.

They rest of the gang had finally come outside. Izzie hadn't noticed them, but they had witnessed Mark's speech. George and Meredith high fived each other, Alex had a huge grin plastered on his face, Christina smirked because that's what Christina does, Addison and Derek smiled at one another. They looked like proud parents that had just seen their wildest child grow up. It was a good night. The rain was letting up and within a couple minutes it had stopped entirely. Meredith wondered if they even realized they were freezing and dripping wet. They were going to catch something if they didn't get dried off. Derek seemed to read her thoughts.

"Hey you two why don't you stop making out and get dried of before you catch pneumonia?" He was unmistakably loud. They ignored him.

"Fine then die. See if I care?"

"Derek!" It came from both Addison and Meredith.

"What?"

"Mark is being kind, sweet, and considerate for the first time in his life and you are acting like a pig."

"If you switched personalities then you can sleep on the couch tonight."

"Dude double teamed by you ex and you girlfriend."

"Shut up."

Eventually they did come in. They went to the chief the next day and explained to him the entire story. He just shook his head, mumbled something about people keeping it in their pants, and gave them the ok. Bailey still watched them and all of her couples like they were unruly children, but let's face it they kind of are. They were happy together. The only people who seemed to mind were the jilted nurses. They were especially cruel to Izzie after hearing that she was the woman responsible for corrupting the very steamy Mark Sloan. Bailey found out about it and got it taken care of. It still happened, but a lot less frequently. They fought and made up at least once a week. Most of the time it was over something stupid. She would never admit it, but sometimes Izzie picked a fight just so they could make up. It was part of what made them so perfect for each other. Izzie got back to working all the time, but they still made time for one another. Every time she reached the end of her rope he handed her a new one. Whenever he started to feel trapped she opened the door for him. They belonged together. This, my friends is only the beginning. They were only at the start of a very long road.

_Maybe it's a sign of weakness  
When I don't know what to say  
Maybe I just wouldn't know  
What to do with my strength anyway  
Have we become a habit  
Do we distort the facts  
Now there's no looking forward  
Now there's no turning back  
When you say _

We belong to the light  
We belong to the thunder  
We belong to the sound of the words  
We've both fallen under  
Whatever we deny or embrace  
For worse or for better  
We belong, we belong  
We belong together

**_We Belong Pat Benetar_**

**_

* * *

_ **

That was the end. What did you think? It was the end most fitting in my mind. I honestly have no idea where the crossword thing came from, but I just went with it. One learns not to question their muse. So this sequel... I have written a small transistion piece leading up to it. Read it and tell me what you think. If I get enough positive feed back then the first chapter will be up in just a few hours. If not then we will wait until a plot bunny bites me in the butt and I feel inspired. Either way review people. Please? because I care and want to make you happy.

This is a tiny little prologue for the sequel. It's a transition of sorts. It's a special piece just for you.

**2 ½ months later**

He was sitting on her bed reading the newspaper. She had gone to take a shower, but had been in the bathroom for a while. He figured she was just taking her time, because it was a lazy Sunday morning. She walked back in to her room. She was wearing nothing but a towel. Her hair was damp around her shoulders. He watched her change slowly. When your girlfriend was a former model it was kind of hard to look away. He wondered if she did it on purpose sometimes, or if she really didn't think that something so routine was such a turn on. She put her hair up and she turned around to come lay with him on the bed. He could tell by the look on her face that she didn't feel good. She slowly crawled to him and cuddled up by his side. He discarded his newspaper and looked down at her.

"Iz, what's wrong?"

"I don't feel so hot."

"Are you sick you don't feel warm" He checked her forehead with the back of his hand.

"It's my stomach. I think that Tai food we ate last night got to me."

"You usually love Tai food."

"I guess I just got something bad." He kissed her forehead and fully lay down so he could hold her closer.

"Well if you don't feel good we can just stay in bed all day." She smiled a little smile at him.

"I really don't think us staying in bed all day will make my stomach feel better. Other parts of me yes, but not my stomach."

"What is with you and your dirty mind? You always assume I am referring to sex."

"Were you?"

"Yes, but that's not the point." She laughed at him. Then without warning she was out of his arms and headed down the hall. He got up to go after her. If she was going to be sick all day in the bathroom he was going to be right there with her.

Izzie hated being sick. The only good thing about it was that he was right there beside her. Some time around 1 she felt ok enough to venture downstairs and see what Meredith was up to. She was watching some lifetime movie with Derek who seemed genuinely displeased about her particular selection. She greeted them. Meredith said hi without her eyes ever leaving the television. Derek looked at her pleadingly. He wanted her to get Meredith to change the station. She decided to take pity on him.

"Meredith, where are the crackers?"

"I don't know?"

"You had them last."

"Ok I'll help you find them." She begrudgingly got up and went with Izzie to the kitchen.

"Where's Mark?"

"Upstairs working the crossword puzzle." What had once been just Izzie's pastime was something they both shared on Sundays if they could.

"Why aren't you up there trying to persuade him into other leisurely activities?"

"I have been sick in the bathroom all morning. Pretty sure after watching your girlfriend empty the contents of her stomach you won't be in the mood."

"Aww Iz. Why were you sick?"

"I think I just had something that settled wrong at the restaurant last night."

"That's odd we ate there around 5 yesterday, wonder why it took so long to hit you? Ok. Here are the crackers. Now feel better, because I have to go take over control of the television."

Izzie sat there crackers in hand and thought about what Meredith had said. Why had it taken so long? She forced herself out of that line of thinking and headed back up stairs to help Mark finish the crossword puzzle.

**If you are right now thinking "Hmmm...baby drama" Then yes there is baby drama planned, but it's a story of growth. It's going to bring out the worst and best of both of them. Sooooooooo with that said. Baby Drama...yes or no?**


End file.
